Confusión
by Kurama Sohma
Summary: SXD Toda la clase viaja a una playa. Una situacion confusa entre Daisuke y Satoshi. Alguien aprovecha el momento y les saca una foto! ahora tienen que recuperarla.Terminado
1. Default Chapter

"Confusión"

por TatiaKa--Tatiana K.

Cap. 1: Una noche agitada (N.A: no piensen mal...)

Daisuke habla con Dark y viceversa ° °piensan

El día estaba esplendido: un Sol cálido y brillante asomaba por la ventana del cuarto de Daisuke. La noche anterior había ido a robar otra obra de arte "The mirror of darkness", la cual le había costado mucho conseguir...

FLASHBACK

Dark se encontraba en una de las salas del museo, observando lo que estaba a punto de conseguir. Un hermoso espejo de forma rectangular con marcos dorados y dos alas negras a ambos costados.

-Esto fue demaciado siempre!- comentó mientras agarraba el espejo. Pero de repente, al separar la obra de la base donde estaba apollada, las paredes se empezaron a levantar y policias empesaron a salir por doquier.

-¿Decías?- le preguntó Daisuke sarcásticamente mientras los uniformados se acercaban y los rodeaban. De repente se le tiraron todos encima pero Dark saltó y logró esquivarlos.

-Tontos!- comentaba mientras caminaba sobre las cabezas. Salió de la sala y empezó a correr por los pasillos llenos de oficiales tambien. Entonces hizo lo mismo que con los anteriores y así llegó hasta la terraza del lugar. Rápidamente cerró la puerta antes de que unos 50 policías llegaran a ella.

Ya estando un poco más tranquilo, concluyó: -Eso estuvo bastante divertido.-

-¿Te parece?- preguntó la voz de Satoshi mientras éste salía de las sombras de una esquina del lugar.

-Sí, la verdad que esta vez te luciste- comentó irónicamente Dark mientras lo miraba con sus profundos ojos.-me gustaría quedarme, pero creo que se me está haciendo tarde, me tengo que ir- Dark dio unos pasos hacia una de las barandas de la terraza- Wiz-  
Unas enormes alas negras salieron de la espalda de Dark.

-Bueno, adios comandante- saludó hacia donde estaba Satoshi, pero no lo vio. Así que sin perder tiempo remontó vuelo.

-¡Esperá Dark!- gritó Satoshi apareciendo sorpresivamente y colgándose de una de las piernas del ladrón.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!-le gritó sorprendido Dark.

-Asegurándome que esta vez no te escapes- contestó Hiwatari. Parecía muy serio.

-Ja!, ni lo pienses, voy a hacer que te sueltes!- le gritó Dark y empezó a agitar su pierna.

-No lo hagas!!!- lo detuvo Daisuke.

-¿Por qué no?, no vendría nada mal ver al comandante tratando de volar!- propuso Dark.

-No podes hacer eso-

-Por qué no?- preguntó con intriga.

-Por que...¡si lo soltaras, él no tardaría en convertirse en Krad y eso sería un problema para nosotros!- respondió Daisuke.

Dark lo pensó un momento.-Bueno, está bien, si no queda otra...- dijo en voz baja mientras miraba al detective que al parecer no tenía problema con las alturas.-...Voy a tener que obligarlo a soltarse UU-

Dark comenzó a dar vueltas por la ciudad mientras trataba de deshacerse de Satoshi, pero este ni siquiera aflojaba un poco la mano. Así que Dark no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo a un lugar en donde no tuviera opcion.

-Viendo que sos más insistente que mis admiradoras voy a tener que compensarte con una cita por el bosque- comentó en tono irónico Dark a Satoshi.

-Cómo quieras- contestó en el mismo tono.

Dark elevó un poco más el vuelo hasta que llegó al bosque más cercano a la ciudad. Para eso ya eran como las 4 de la mañana. Allí empezó a bajar hasta rozar con los pies las copas de los árboles. Claro que para Satoshi no era rozar los árboles sino tragárselos o esquivarlos. Luego de un rato, el comandante tenía tanto cansancio que se quedó dormido y empezó a caer hasta que un par de ramas lo hicieron aterrizar lentamente hasta el piso.

-Por fín lo logré!- festejó Dark pero al parecer no duró mucho más que su enemigo porque tambien se quedó dormido al llegar a tierra. Así que se convirtió en Daisuke.

-Dark...Dark- dijo llamádolo, pero solo escuchaba sus ronquidos. Giró la cabeza y vio al joven detective durmiendo.- Hi-Hiwatari!?. °¿Y ahora qué hago?....bueno...Dark... Dark!°-

-Zzzzzzz...-

- -- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será irme lo más rápido posible de aquí asi que...- el joven pelirrojo levantó el pie derecho para dar un paso, pero Hiwatari lo agarro del pantalon.

-Ya te tengo...- dijo completamente dormido mientras. -Ahora sos mío- dijo y tiró fuertemente del pantalon. Daisuke no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó a un lado de Satoshi.

Daisuke --- o.o !!! -No puede ser, ¿algo peor podría pasarme ahora?- y nunca, recuerden NUNCA hay que decir eso. Satoshi se levantó y se sentó sobre Daisuke.

-Sabes, siempre fuiste mi obsesión desde que era pequeño, y ahora que te tengo...voy a poder decirte que en verdad...- El comandante se acercó hacia la cara de Daisuke que permanecia inmovil-...yo te amo- y al terminar la frase besó los labios de Daisuke. Daisuke realmente no sabía si era una pesadilla o era la culpa de otra de las manos del tiempo lo que estaba pasando. Satoshi empezó a levantar la cabeza, pero enseguida se desplomó completamente dormido otra vez, sobre Daisuke.

Al confirmar que el joven se hallaba dormido, Daisuke se levantó lo más rápido y cuidadosamente que pudo y comenzó a caminar antes de que Hiwatari volviera a querer besarlo...

-° No entiendo, qué fue todo eso...¿Hiwatari ama a Dark? ¿En verdad estaba dormido? ¿Cómo voy a volver a casa?°- pensaba Daisuke mientras buscaba algún camino que lo llevara a la ciudad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ahhh, en fín- se dijo para sí Daisuke mientras se ponía el uniforme.

Ya en el colegio...

-No lo puedo creer, Hiwatari faltó- le comentó una chica del curso a su amiga. Al escuchar esto, Daisuke miró hacia el banco de su compañero para confirmar lo que había escuchado y en efecto así era.

-Ay no! ¿estará bien?- dijo preocupada la amiga de la chica.

Mientras en el bosque...

-Mirá que linda ardilla- dijo un inocente niño de 5 años a su amiga.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la pequña al ver sobre qué estaba parada la ardilla. Luego agarró del suelo una ramita y empezó a pinchar el extraño bulto.  
Satoshi empezó a despertar de su sueño. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con dos niños que le clavaban sus ramitas en la espalda. El joven se paró de repente.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! EL CUCO!!!!!-gritaron los niños mientras corrian aterrorizados.

-¿El Cuco?- se preguntó el joven mirando hacia alrrededor. -¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo acá? recuerdo que estaba tratando de atrapar a Dark y que el maldito me bajó hasta una altura en la que me golpié con los árboles...pero luego...?- trató de recordar Hiwatari sin ningún resultado, mientras se encaminaba hacia la ciudad...

N.A: Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Ac continuación una parte alternativa que pensé con mi hermana Shinigami Duo:

-¿El Cuco?- se preguntó el joven sacando un espejo que curiosamente traia en el bolsillo y comenzando a peinarse. Cuando se dio cuenta que tenía la apariencia de Krad.

-que hago transformado en Krad? 


	2. Las cosas se complican

**Aclaraciones:** Daisuke habla con Dark y viceversa ° ° piensan Parejas: no se no se o -------------------------------

**"Confusión"  
por TatiaKa--Tatiana K.**

**Cap. 2: las cosas se complican**

Daisuke volvía del colegio cuando se encontró con un viejo amigo...

-Daisuke- lo llamó una voz al mismo tiempo que alguien ponía una mano sobre el hombro del pelirojo.

-Hi...Hiwatari??- respondió muy sorprendido dándose vuelta.-Que alegría verte. °Ya se despertó. Se ve que le costó mucho encontrar la ciudad n.nU°-

Hiwatari tenía el pelo despeinado y unas grandes ojeras. Daisuke trató de hacerle creer que lo veía como siempre.

-Daisuke, ¿sabes dónde estuve anoche?- preguntó el joven comandante con voz de zombie.

-Bueno...se que anoche Dark iba a robar algo en un museo, y supongo que tu estabas allí...-

-Exacto, y sabes algo más??- indagó el joven.

-mm.... no, para nada - - contestó Daisuke - °trata de hacer que sonfiese n.nU°-

Satoshi se acercó mucho a Daisuke, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. El joven de anteojos miraba con sus ojos clavados en los de Daisuke, como tratando de leer sus pensamientos.

-Ya veo- dijo al fin y se alejó caminando.

-°Puf! me salvé otra vez -- °- Daisuke comenzó a caminar, pero de repente vio que su compañero de clases se caía en medio de la calle.- Hiwatari!- corrió hasta donde se hallaba. Éste se había vuelto a desmayar.- No puede ser. ¿y ahora que hago?-

Daisuke miró hacia todos lados, para pedir ayuda, pero, misteriosamente, no había nadie. Así que el pelirojo, tuvo que llevarlo hasta su casa.  
El joven pelirrojo recordó la vez en la que había ido a llevarle los deberes junto con Saehara y eso lo ayudó a encontrar el lugar. Buscó las llaves dentro de los bolsillos del comandante, quien seguia desmayado.

El lugar era un completo desorden, más que la vez anterior. Había papeles tirados por todos lados. Daisuke llevó al cuarto a Satoshi y lo recostó sobre la cama.

-¿y esto?- se preguntó al encontrar un papel al lado de la cama. El papel estaba impreso y sobre todo eso estaba escrito: "Atrapar a Dark" con marcador rojo y letra muy grande. -°Se ve que se la pasa pensando en él°- pensó, un poco celoso.

Dejó el papel donde lo había encontrado y miró al joven que yacía sobre la cama. Parecía tener la piel más blanca de lo habitual. Toco su frente: al parecer tambien tenía fiebre.

Daisuke se preguntó si todo eso era por estar tan obsesionado con Dark. Recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior "yo te amo" fueron las palabras que el joven le había dicho mientras estaba dormido a Daisuke, seguro pensando que era Dark. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar para tener a Dark? su estado de salud se estaba deteriorando por culpa del ladrón.

-°¿y si tan solo lo tuviera por una vez?°- pensó Daisuke. No sabía por qué, pero ver a Satoshi en ese estado hacía que él tratara de hacer hasta lo imposible para que mejore. -°No, ¿qué estoy pensando? Hiwatari quiere deshacerse de Dark y nada más pero...°-

-¿Daisuke?- El joven de cabello azul había recobrado el conocimiento.

-Hiwatari- Contestó Daisuke saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Donde estoy?- Hiwatari parecía totalmente desconcertado.

-En tu casa.-

El joven comandante miró hacia todos lados. -Ya veo- trató de pararse pero Daisuke lo detuvo.

-Esperá Hiwatari, tenés fiebre, deberías estar recostado- el tono de Daisuke se oia preocupado.

-No puedo, tengo que hacer muchas preparativos para cuando Dark vuelva a aparecer. Y cuando lo haga...-

-¡Ya basta de Dark! ¿No ves que estas mal de salud?, si seguís así podrías empeorar!- Daisuke se había salido de sus cabales.- °¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?°

-...- el comandante parecía sorprendido.-Esta bien- dijo dándose por vencido, se sentía muy mal realmente. - como quieras, pero cuando me recupere ya va a ver-

- Esta bien - - Daisuke se sentía feliz porque su compañero había cedido. -Va a ser mejor que te recuestes. Ahora te voy a traer paños con agua fría para que te baje la temperatura.-

-...-

Daisuke se quedó en la casa de Satoshi toda la tarde, hasta que le bajó la temperatura.

El joven pelirojo se encontraba observando al comandante, que en esos momentos, estaba totalmente dormido.

-Satoshi...- no pudo evitar pronunciar ese nombre, al igual que no pudo evitar acercarse lentamente hacia sus labios...tan cerca...

-¡¡¡QUE!!! ¿QUÉ ESTAMOS HACIENDO ACÁ?-

-°Waaaaa!!! Dark!! me asustaste!° o.O- daisuke pegó un salto hacia atras.

-Estamos en el departamento de Hiwatari???- preguntó Dark confundido.

-°Ehhh, bueno, sí°- se limitó a contestar Daisuke

-Y los dos solos eh? ­

-°¿Q-Qué estas pensando?!° - dijo mientras apagaba las luces y salia del lugar.

-Nada nada o-

-¿Qué? ¿ya son las diez de la noche?- se sorprendió el joven pelirrojo al ver su reloj, tratando de cambiar de tema.- ¡Mamá me va a matar!-

Y en efecto, Emiko estaba muy preocupada por su hijo. Cuando Daisuke llegó, su madre estaba como loca gritando por su hijo.

-Mamá, ya llegué disculpá la tar...- Daisuke no pudo continuar porque su madre se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó tan fuerte que lo empezó a afixiar.

-Hijo hijo hijo!!! estaba muy preocupada ¿dónde estabas?- dijo bajando lentamente el tono de su voz (o de sus gritos).

-...Estaba en la casa de Hiwatari..- Contestó esperando la reacción de su madre. Emiko no estaba muy contenta de que Daisuke estuviera con Hiwatari ya que éste siempre trataba de hacer que confesara que era Dark.

-Ya veo- Emiko miró a su hijo a los ojos con una mirada profunda. -Acordate que tenés que tener mucho cuidado con él-

-Sí, ya se mamá- respondió obediente su hijo.

-Ok - . Ahora vamos a comer- Emiko se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba el comedor. Daisuke, el padre y el abuelo, que se encontraban allí, la imitaron.

Al llegar al comedor, el joven se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-¿¡S-Saga!? o.O-

-Hola - respondió muy cortes el joven.

-¿Y éste qué hace aca?- manifestó Dark.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aca?- preguntó Daisuke.

-Bueno, veras, es una larga historia. Ayer a la tarde, mis acciones bajaron abruptamente y me quedé en bancarrota. Vagué por las calles día y noche (n.a.: imaginense a Saga con la ropa toda remendada caminando por las calles desiertas con cara de desgraciado mientras una bola de esas de las películas de vaqueros pasa por delante suyo.) hasta que ya no pude más y caí rendido. Entonces, tu querida madre me encontró y muy amablemente me invitó a quedarme hasta que me recuperara-

-°¿Día y noche?¿no era que ayer te llamaron?°®­ pensó Daisuke sin creerle.

-Este tipo es un cara rota-comentó Dark

-Es cierto, así que se va a quedar por unos días.- confirmó Emiko.

-°Bueno, mientras no duerma en mi cuarto...°-pensó Daisuke

-Va a dormir en tu cuarto hijo, así que se amable con él-

-........-°para qué lo habré pensado --°-

Luego de la cena (que fue lo único bueno del día para Daisuke), se fueron a dormir. Saga durmió en un colchón que habían puesto al lado de la cama de Daisuke.

-°Ahhh, por fín a dormir, ahora nada malo va a pasar...por lo menos hasta mañana°- rendido, Daisuke se cambió y se acostó en su cama.

-Hasta mañaaana Daiii- Dijo Saga con voz muy dulce.

- Hasta mañana -o- °Bueno, mañana seguro que será un mejor día° - y con ese pensamiento, el joven Daisuke Niwa quien en su interior guardaba al legendario ladrón Dark se fue a dormir.

* * *

**N.A: **Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora si que no tengo idea de cómo va a seguir...bueno, una pequeñisima idea que todavía me falta desarrollar -- .

Con respecto a las REVIEWS:

**Hisaki: **¿De verdad era confuso? .. ¿En qué parte?. Gracias por escribir y ya lei tu fic así que en cuanto pueda te dejo una review.

A los demas si tienen alguna idea o algo escriban por favor  
Gracias por leer.  
ATTE.  
Tatiaka


	3. Más problemas?

**"Confusión" **

**Cap. 3: ¿más problemas?**

Esa mañana estaba lloviendo. Daisuke se despertó de repente. Había tenído una pesadilla en la que Hiwatari peleaba con Dark y ambos morian.

-¿Q-qué fue ese sueño?- se preguntó el joven al mismo tiempo que abria sus ojos.

-Daisu...te quiero mucho Daisu...- murmuraba Saga que estaba ¡en la misma cama que Daisuke!

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? óÓ-

BUM

Daisuke se había caido de la cama. No solo una pesadilla, sino dos seguidas. Saga dormia plácidamente en su colchón.

-puf! que susto u.u

Daisuke entró en el salón. Como siempre, Satoshi estaba ya sentado en su lugar. El joven pelirojo quisó acercarse para ver cómo estaba.

-Buenos días Hiwatari- saludó el joven pelirrojo con una gran sonrrisa como era costumbre.

-Buenos días- respondió el policia al verlo.

-¿cómo te sientes?

-...- Hiwatari recordó que el día anterior se sentía mal, Daisuke lo había llevado a su casa y lo había cuidado hasta que la fiebre le bajó. -Ya estoy bien- respondió ruborizándose un poco.

-Que bueno!

-...Gracias. °¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿le estoy dando las gracias a Daisuke?°- el detective se sorprendió de sí mismo.

-De nada, pero recuerda que no debes esforzarte mucho -

°¿Niwa se está preocupando por mí?°

En ese momento entró el profesor y todos los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

-Hoy tengo el agrado de darles la noticia de que iremos de escursión a la playa!-

Los alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos muy contentos por la noticia. El joven de pelo rojo estaba muy contento, al igual que las gemelas. Hiwatari por su parte, se mostraba, como siempre, con aquella seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

Una semana pasó y todos los alumnos estaban listos para ir a la playa.

-Sí! unas mini vacaciones en la playa!- festejó Saehara mientras rodeaba con o brazo el cuello de Daisuke y con la otra mano lo despeinaba.

-Saehara, me estas lastimando- se quejó su compañero.

-eh? ah Lo siento- dijo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ahora voy a poder estrenar mi nueva malla- festejó la menor de las gemelas Harada.

-Y seguro que tambien vamos a poder jugar al beach boley!!- dijo muy ilusionada su hermana.

Todos subieron al autobus. Risa se sentó con Riku, Saga con Daisuke y Hiwatari solo.

Luego de tres horas de viaje, en las que Daisuke ya no se aguantaba más a Saga que le hablaba y hablaba y hablaba; Satoshi que se la pasó durmiendo como siempre; y Risa que charlaba con sus amigas, llegaron.

El lugar era hermoso: un gran hotel en frente de la costa, de cinco pisos y con una estructura que parecía antigua.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, el profesor comenzó a decir los compañeros de cuarto.

-Harada con Harada, Saehara con Huriwa, Niwa con Hiwatari...-

°¡¡¿Qué?!!° pensó Daisuke. ¿Con Hiwatari? no es que le cayera mal, es solo que el joven quería sacarle que él en realidad era Dark. Ahora las hermosas mini vacaciones se habían desmoronado, y tendría que estar alerta todo el tiempo. °No puede ser°

°Con Daisuke Niwa...esta es una gran oiportunidad para atrapar a Dark° pensó el detective maliciosamente.

-Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Dark.

-°Claro que no va a haber problemas si no se te ocurre aparecerte°-

-Pero...yo quería tener una cita romántica con Risa y...-

-°ni se te ocurra°- dijo en tono amenazante Daisuke.

-jejeje. era broma Dai-chan- dijo imitando la voz de Emiko.

-°callate°-

-Niwa, acá estan las llaves- dijo mostrándole lo que tenía en una de las manos a Daisuke.

-Eh? Hiwatari...gracias- contestó sorprendido.

-Mejor vamos a buscar el cuarto- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el asensor.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**N.A: **espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ahora estoy más desconcertada que nunca, no se cómo va a seguir, aunque tengo un par de ideas en la cabeza. Bueno, ya saben, diganme qué les pareció, dejen reviews por favor.

p.d: los reviews que me mandaron prometo responderlos en el proximo capítulo -


	4. ¿Y ahora qué?

**"Confusión" **

**Notas de Autora 1: **Este capítulo es un poco más zarpado que el resto, sobretodo al final. Espero que les guste. Al final respondo las reviews. Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**¿Y ahora qué?**

Satoshi y Daisuke subieron por el asensor, el cuarto quedaba en el 4 piso. La habitación era mediana, ni muy grande ni muy chica. Pasando la puerta había un pequeño pasillo en el que había una puerta (la del baño) Al final el pasillo llevaba a un cuarto. En él habia dos camas de una plaza separadas por una mesita de luz. En el lado opuesto de la puerta había un balcón con vista al mar.

-¡Wow! que hermosa vista!- exclamó Daisuke corriendo hacia el balcón.

Satoshi por su parte trató de no acerle caso al joven, pero es que cuando sonreia era tan hermoso...

-¿Hiwatari?- llamó Daisuke volviendo del balcón.

-Eh? °¿En qué estaba pensando?°- se dijo tratando de sacarse ese pensamiento de la mente.

-En Daisuke- respondió Krad, aunque nadie le había preguntado nada.

-Callate- dijo terminantemente Satoshi.

-¿Qué cama querés?- preguntó el joven pelirrojo.

-¿Que cama...? elegí vos. A mi me da lo mismo- repondió Satoshi.

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Sí-

-De acuerdo, entonces yo quiero esta- dijo sentándose en la que quedaba al lado del balcón.

-Como quieras- Satoshi puso su bolso encima de la cama que le había tocado.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a desempacar sus cosas.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- se preguntó el joven pelirrojo al ver que dentro del bolso había uno de los trajes de Dark.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Hiwatari que trataba de no perder ni el más mínimo detalle.

-¿Eh? jajajaja nada nada, es que mi mamá me puso más ropa interior de la que me hacía falta!- inventó Daisuke.

- Ya veo- respondió Hiwatari con su característica voz y siguió sacando sus camisas del bolso.

°Puf! estuvo cerca otra vez v.v° Pensó Daisuke.

- Veo que Emiko no se olvida de nada n-n- agregó Dark.

- Aunque tengas ropa no vas a salir igual!-

- Y bueno... u.u-

Cuando ambos terminaron de guardar sus cosas (Daisuke había metido abajo de la cama en traje de Dark) se fueron a reunir con el grupo.

- Veo que todos terminaron de desempacar.- dijo el profesor cuando llegaron todos. -¡Es un día tan hermoso!¡Así que tienen diez minutos para cambiarse e iremos todos a la playa!-

-SIIIIIIIIII!!!- Festejaron los alumnos e inmediatamente volvieron a subir a sus habítaciones para cambiarse.

La playa era hermosa: El sol brillaba, la arena era clara y el mar estaba calmo.

Riku Harada tal como lo había estado pensando todo el tiempo, organizó un partido de Beach Boley. Todos se anotaron, exepto Hiwatari.

-Dale Hiwatari no seas aburrido y vení a jugar!- le gritó Riku desde la cancha. El joven estaba parado a unos metros.

-No gracias!- respondió por cuarta vez.

-No puede ser somos impares!- A Riku se le occurió una idea. -Daisuke ¿por qué no lo convencés vos?-

-¡¿Yo?! ¿por qué? -protestó al mismo tiempo que pensaba- °Siempre me eligen a mi para lo peor VoV°

-No seas descortes con una dama Daisuke- agregó Dark.

-De acuerdo - Daisuke no le hizo caso al comentario de su otra mitad pero igualmente fue hasta donde se encontraba el joven de pelo azul.

-Hiwatari ¿por qué no querés jugar? dale vení asi somos pares- le dijo Daisuke muy amablemente. Hiwatari miró a Daisuke con su cara más seria . Daisuke sintió como si quisiera leerle una futura reacción.

-Porque no se jugar- concluyó esperando la reacción del otro.

-No te hagas problema, yo te enseño si queres - - dijo como si nada Dai-chan.

Esta respuesta lo sorprendió un poco. Nunca nadie le había enseñado nada (exeptuando la escuela, claro) cuando él respondia que no sabía. Pero esta vez era diferente, allí estaba, frente a su compañero de salón, Daisuke Niwa, quien se ofrecía muy amablemente a enseñarle.

- Esta bien- se rindió Hiwatari.  
- Que bueno! Esta bien el juego es así...- comenzó a explicar Niwa. Hiwatari trataba de escuchar atentamente todo lo que decia.

Ya en la hora de la cena

-Hiwatari estuvo bastante amigable hoy ¿no te parece?- le preguntó Risa Harada a su hermana Riku mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

-Sí, es cierto. Seguro que es porque esta con Daisuke. Él puede hacer cambiar a cualquiera- observó Riku.

-Dale Riku, vamos a cenar!- Risa ya estaba lista en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Eh? ya estas? Vamos entonces- Las gemelas Harada bajaron hasta el comedor.

Daisuke ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas. Estas estaban agrupadas de forma en que se pudieran sentar cinco personas.

-¡Harada Harada!-las llamó Daisuke.

-Ahí esta Daisuke ¡Vamos!- dijo Risa.

- Ok - respondió Riku.

Al mismo tiempo...

Satoshi estaba sentado en su cama, pensando sobre lo ocurrido en el día.

°Niwa.... ¿por qué es tan amable conmigo?. No lo entiendo si yo lo que quiero es atrapar a su otra mitad, entonces... ¿Por qué me trata tan amablemente?. Seguro es para confundirme......pero no importa, ya que yo puedo confundirlo aún más que él a mí...°

----

-Ah ¡Hiwatari por acá!- lo llamó Daisuke cuando el joven comandante llegó al comedor. Sin dudarlo fue a sentarse en la mesa de Daisuke.

-Buenas noches- saludó amablemente. Esto extraño a todos los presentes.

-Buenas noches- contestaron al unísono, Daisuke, las dos gemelas y Saehara.

Hiwatari se sentó frente a Daisuke, en el único lugar que quedaba libre.

Mientras senaban charlaban. Saehara como siempre llevaba su cámara. Si, ya sabía que Dark no iba a aparecer (no estaba en la ciudad) pero igualmente podría haber alguna oportunidad de captar algo extraño, algo que llamara la atención, por lo cual siempre estaba alerta.

-..Sí, es cierto que no pudimos ganarles, pero por lo menos lo intentamos- comentó Daisuke.

- Igualmente 15 a 13 es un muy buen resultado- agregó Risa.

-Y bueno, será la próxima- dijo triunfante Riku. Ella y Risa habían ganado, mientras que Daisuke y Satoshi habían perdido (Saehara no jugaba porque sacaba fotos).

- Decime Hiwatari ¿por qué nunca sonrreis?- preguntó Saehara durante el postre.

Ya le parecia que iban a hacer esa pregunta, por lo cual ya estaba preparado. -Porque no- respondió rápidamente.

-...- Saehara no supo que decir.

-Muy buen provecho- djo el profesor que se acababa de parar.- Espero que todos hayan terminado. Los espero mañana a las 6 de la mañana...-

-¡¿QUÉEEE?!- Se quejaron los alumnos.

-... para la caminata por la playa. Vamos a ir hasta un escenario muy famoso. El escenario Kaleido. Bueno, eso es todo. A dormir- concluyó el profesor.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron y fueron rumbo a sus habítaciones.

-Hasta mañana- saludó Daisuke en la puerta del asensor. Había una fila de alumnos esperando para subir.

- Hasta mañana-saludaron las gemelas: Ellas estaba alojadas en el 5 piso.

Daisuke comenzó a subir, mientras pensaba que ese día no había sido malo para nada. Se había divertido mucho y había podido controlar a Dark. A demas Hiwatari parecía ser un poco menos callado que siempre...por lo menos para él.

Apenas abrió la puerta del cuarto escuchó el ruido de la lluvia de la ducha del baño.

°Probablemente Hiwatari se esta bañando°

Caminó hasta el balcón. La noche estaba hermosamente despejada. Las estrellas brillaban mucho más que en la ciudad y es que en ese lugar no había edificios muy altos ni luces de coches que opacaran la belleza de esos astros. Daisuke apoyó los brazós cruzados en la baranda.

-Que hermosa noche- comentó mientras miraba el cielo.

-No tan hermosa como tú- respondió una voz al mismo tiempo que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

-eh? o.o - dijo sorprendido Daisuke.

- Dije que no tan hermosas como tú- volvió a repetir la voz muy dulcemente.

Daisuke giró la cabeza.

- S-Saga!! o.O - dijo sorprendido mientras se soltaba. Saga le agarró las manos.

- Dais yo te...- Saga abrió los ojos (si, los tenía cerrados) - ¿Qué estoy haciendo acá?- Se preguntó sorprendido. Observó que tenía las manos de Daisuke entre las suyas.- ¿Estabamos por hacer algo Dai-chan? porque si es así...-

-Nada de eso ù.ú- Daisuke recordó el sueño. -Mejor volvé a tu cuarto.-Le dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

-Pero Dai..-

-Adios- Niwa cerró la puerta. - Que susto V.V- Caminó hasta el balcón y se puso tal como estaba antes de que lo interrumpieran.

-°Como decía  Que hermosa noche-

-No tan hermosa como tú -

- O.o--->ò-ó...Saga otra vez...- Daisuke se dió vuelta soltándose, pero no encontró lo que creía que iba a encontrar... - Hi- Hiwatari??? o.o-

Tal como lo dijo Daisuke, el joven Satoshi Hiwatari estaba abrazándolo por la cintura otra vez. Recién había salido de la ducha, por lo cual estaba con el cuerpo húmedo y de su cabello chorreaba agua. Solo traía puesta una toalla (N.A. DoD si si si......ehh...ejemp � ).

- Hiwatari ¿qué estas haciendo?- Daisuke estaba todo rojo y sorprendido.

- Daisuke, sos tan hermoso- y sin más prólogo empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia los labios de su compañero.

°Esto no puede estar pasando° pensó Daisuke.

-Te amo- cada vez estaba más cerca.

Daisuke no sabía qué decir. Al mismo tiempo sentía que una fuerza invisible lo obligaba a quedarse como estaba.

Satoshi besó los labios de Daisuke, a continuación asomó su lengua para ver qué sucedia. Tal como lo esperaba, el joven pelirrojo abrió su boca dejando que entrara. Daisuke abrazó a Satoshi, aún sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Se dieron besos apasionadamente durante un rato hasta que Satoshi comenzó a levantarle la remera al pelirrojo. Daisuke se sobresaltó pero aún así dejó que continuara. Se deslizaron hasta quedar en el piso del balcón, Satoshi encima de Daisuke. Niwa estaba muy confundido, pero seguía sin ponerle punto final a la actividad. Satoshi separó sus labios de los de Daisuke y comenzó a bajar su mano derecha hasta el pantalón del joven.

-Hiwatari no...- Rogó Daisuke, al mismo tiempo que se sorprendía de sí mismo por haber lanzado un pequeño gemido. Al escucharlo, Satoshi sonrrió.

-No digas nada- el comandante volvió a besar los labios de Daisuke. Estaba desprendiendole el pantalon y entonces...

-¡¿¿¿¿DAISUKE!??? O.O-

°Dark°-pensó y empujó a Hiwatari. Éste dejó de besarlo y detuvo su mano.

-¿Qué pasa Daisuke?- preguntó con voz seductora el joven de pelo azul.

- Yo...Hiwatari yo no puedo! - dijo recobrándo un poco el control de su cuerpo.

- No tengas miedo Daisuke, no va a pasar nada malo...-

Flash----> una luz de flash de cámara (no soy muy buena para los efectos --)

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó sobresaltado Daisuke.

-Una cámara- Satoshi se paró y enseguida se asomó por el balcón. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada por todas partes.

Daisuke se puso de pie.

-¿Una cámara?- Daisuke miró hacia todos lados para ver si veía a la persona que sacó la foto.

Hiwatari salió corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Hiwatari!- comenzó a seguirlo Daisuke, pero cuando salió del cuarto, no lo encontró. -No puede ser...- Se acostó confundido en su cama. °¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado?° Se agarro la cabeza con las manos. °¿Hiwatari me ama de verdad? Creo que todo es un sueño y pronto voy a despertar, si...de seguro será asi....° Daisuke se quedó dormido.

-¿Dormido? pero a mí nadie me explicó al final lo que pasó- se quejó Dark.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Les gustó? si....no...¿Dónde esta el lemon? o.O

**Respondiendo Reviews**

**Frafer: **Te gusto . Muchas gracias por el review, y estoy continuándolo lo más rápido que puedo. Hay veces que puedo escribir tres capítulos seguidos y otros días que no puedo escribir ni una oración. Como verás hoy es un día bueno -

**Hisaki: **Con respecto a tu pregunta...Sorpresa! lo único que sí puedo decir es que a Dais le gusta Sato.

**Fantasma de la Niebla: **Gracias por el review. La verdad no se muy bien quien le gusta a Satoshi, pero lo que si...le gusta alguien XD y no es Risa -

Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer. Dejen review por favor. Al fin pude marcar la opción de dejar reviews anónimos (es que no la encontraba --) así que ya no tienen excusa!!!

Hasta pronto **TatiaKa**


	5. La cámara parte1

**N.A.: **Dos cosas antes de empezar. La conducta del profesor: tomé como ejemplo cuando fui de viaje de egresados. La segunda: Que raro que nadie dijo nada del "Kaleido Stage" .. bueno, esto se me ocurrió porque ya no tenía la más mínima idea de a dónde podían ir al día siguiente....

* * *

**La cámara.**

**_parte 1_**

-A LEVANTARSE!!-Gritó el profesor y de inmediato cerro la puerta.

Daisuke Niwa abrió los ojos de repente, asustado por el grito. Aún estaba vestido con la misma ropa que el día anterior.

-Es mejor que me cambié- dijo al ver cómo estaba vestido. Enseguida recordó lo de la noche pasada, pero prefirió mentirse diciéndose a sí mismo que solo había sido un sueño.

El joven de pelo rojo se levantó y lo primero que vio fue a Satoshi. El comandante seguía profundamente dormido. Daisuke se cambió.

°Hiwatari sigue durmiendo...tengo que despertarlo o nos van a retar por llegar tarde ° pensó Daisuke que no tenía muchas ganas. -Hiwatari- llamó.

-zzzzz-

-Che Hiwatari...-

-zzz-

Daisuke se acercó un poco más para que pudiera escucharlo.

-Hiwa-- -

Satoshi extendió un brazó y agarró a Daisuke abrazándolo por la cintura. Daisuke trató de alejarse, pero Satoshi no lo dejaba. El joven abrió sus profundos ojos azules y dijo:

-Buenos días-

- V--vamos a llegar tarde - le avisó Daisuke que estaba rojo como un tomate. - Apurate - Daisuke aprovechó que Satoshi había cedido un poco, se soltó y se fue corriendo hacia el comedor.

Satoshi al ver esto mostró una gran sonrrisa.

-¿Estas confundido Daisuke?-

----------------------------

°No pasó nada no pasó nada........bueno...tal vez si pasó algo, pero no es correcto que siga con eso...Sato-- eh digo Hiwatari posee a Krad, es muy peligroso que pasara algo entre nosotros° pensaba Daisuke mientras corria sin mirar por dónde iba.

PUM ---intento de sonido de choque --

-Ay- se quejó Saga.

-Disculpá- dijo Daisuke mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su compañero que llevaba en ese momento una cámara.-¡¿Una cámara?!-Dijo sorprendido. °Cierto, anoche alguien nos sacó una foto. Me pregunto si él la habrá recuperado°

-Eh? ah, si es que como hoy vamos a ir al escenario Kaleido me gustaría sacar muchas fotos.- explicó Saga.

-Ah, ya veo. °no creo que haya sido él°-

Los chicos desayunaron y luego se fueron caminando por la playa rumbo al escenario.

-Qué el profesor no podía alquilar un micro?!- se quejó Risa Harada.

-Es bueno, así vamos a hacer mucho ejercicio!- le dijo Riku. -Ademas Risa- A Riku le brillaron los ojos con maldad. - Creo que estas un poco gordita.-

-¡¿GORDAAAA?!- Gritó Risa. Algunos jóvenes se dieron vuelta.- Si me pongo gorda (imaginó una Risa-pelota) Dark-san no me va a querer más T.T-

-jajajajajajaja- Festejó Riku ya que había logrado que se lo creyera.

-Riku...era todo una mentira...-

-jajajaja-

N.A.: Buena Riku!...o.o ehhh ejem v.v mientras en otro lado...

°Tengo que preguntarle a Hiwatari sobre la foto° Daisuke se acercó a donde estaba el joven.-Disculpá Hiwatari...-

-¿Me vas a preguntar por lo de ayer?- dijo con una mirada perversa.

-Ehhh si n.n-

-¿Me amas?- preguntó Hiwatari. Daisuke se puso rojo y miró a todos lados para ver si alguien los había escuchado, por suerte no.

-Yo...bueno...°Que estoy diciendo? no es momento para eso° Hiwatari-

-Decime Satoshi- el joven estiró un brazo y le tocó el trasero a Daisuke.

- O.O...--¿Atrapaste al final a la persona que nos sacó una foto?-

El comandante se puso serio y se levantó los anteojos con el dedo índice al mismo tiempo que decía:

-No, lo perseguí un largo rato, pero no se cómo se me pudo escapar. Parece ser muy habil. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es...DECIRLE AL MUNDO QUE TE AMOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Varias personas se dieron vuelta. Entre ellas Riku y Risa.

-¿Es eso cierto Daisuke?- preguntó Riku extrañada.

-Ehhh bueno...-

-Sí es cierto, nosotros nos amamos y no vamos a dejar que nadie nos separe. Te amo Daisuke-

-Yo tambien Satoshi-

---

-¿Daisuke...Daisuke...? hola llamando a Daisuke en el planeta de quien sabe dónde-

-Eh?- reaccionó Daisuke.

-Qué te pasó? desde hoy que estas muy extraño- comentó Saehara.

-No nada- contestó Daisuke. °Que pesadilla que pase eso...mejor ni me acerco --°

Continuará...

* * *

**N.A: **bueno bueno ya esta el capítulo 5!! esta vez lo hice más corto porque capaz que hay personas que les gusta más asi, y de paso puedo subirlos más rápido  
No se si conocen Kaleido Star, esta muy bueno. Tan solo tengo una vaga idea de lo que va a pasar allí. Y díganme ¿se creyeron todo lo del pensamiento de Daisuke? me salió en el momento, ya que cuando estaba escribiendo que Sato tocaba a Dais me dije ¨no Tati Sato no es asi ....aunque.....puede ser un pensamiento no?¨ Si se preguntan desde dónde nada es real es desde la parte que Daisuke va a hablar con Satoshi. Así que lo de Risa es verdad!! muajajajaja En fin, eso es todo. Desde mañana me tengo que poner a estudiar, aunque espero poder seguir haciendo esto. 

**Respondiendo Reviews**

**Fantasma de la Niebla:** Estupendo?? o Muchas gracias . este cap. te lo dedico a vos porque me diste ganas para escribir O . Y bueno...traté de explicárselo a Dark, pero no quiere creerme -- en fin.

Hasta pronto Dejen reviews diciendo si lo creyeron o no por favor  
TatiaKa

16/01/05


	6. La cámara parte2

**"Confusión"**

**Cap.6: La cámara parte 2**

Luego de horas de caminar y caminar, llegaron al escenario Kaleido. Las chicas se emocionaron al ver la gran estructura del lugar: era una carpa enorme la que veían ante ellas.

-Bueno, llegamos!- anunció el profesor y a continuación les dijo a todos que entraran ya que la función estaba por empezar.

El lugar estaba repleto, pero había como un hueco dentro del público: los lugares de los alumnos. Todos se sentaron y enseguida empezó la función.

La obra que estaban dando en ese momento era "El cascanueces". Todos estaban deslumbrados por las acrobacias de los trapecistas/actores. Saga no dejaba de tomar fotos, al igual que Saehara quien planeaba hacer un "pequeño negocio" con las fotografías.

Llegó la parte en la que aparecia la mala y un hada detras de ella. El hada, parecía mucho más jóven que las demas trapecistas. Comenzaron a hacer el acto, pero de repente, la joven tropezó y comenzó a caer.

-¡Rosetta!- gritó una joven de pelo rosa atras de las cortinas. No llegaría a salvarla a tiempo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Daisuke Niwa fue al rescate.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Dark.

-¿¿¡Qué!??- preguntó Daisuke mientras corria hacia el escenario.

El público estaba sorprendido por la caida de la trapecista, al igual que los compañeros de ella. Toda la gente pudo observar que una persona de pelo violeta agarraba a la chica que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el piso y desaparecia.

Dark dejó a la chica (que se había desmayado) en el suelo.

- ¡Rosetta!¡Rosetta!- venía gritando la joven de pelo rosa. Al ver que estaba bien, sonrrió. -Muchas gracias- dijo dirigiéndose a Dark.

-No es nada señorita- respondió muy cordialmente. Se levantó y se fue por una de las salidas del lugar. Mientras, el público aplaudia porque todo había salido bien y la obra continuó.

Ya fuera de la carpa...

-Ahh estuvo cerca- dijo suspirando el chico de pelo rojo.

-Sí, suerte que estaba acá-

- �.... Mejor nos transformamos antes de que alguien note...- Daisuke paró al oir una voz familiar.

-¡Dark-san! sabía que estarías acá.

- R-Risa!?- dijo sorprendido Daisuke. Era lo último que esperaba.-Dark, vamos!-

-Nah, quiero divertirme un rato yo tambien.-

--- -

Mientras, en una esquina de la carpa...

- Ajajajaja ya tengo dos notas buenas! aunque la primera es la mejor- dijo Saehara con ojitos brillosos.

- Ahora Daisuke va a ser mío!- dijo Saga con ojitos brillosos tambien.

- ¿Eh?- se sorprendieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que Daisuke va a ser tuyo? � - preguntó sorprendido Saehara.

- Ehh, no nada jejeje...�o�.... Por cierto, ¿cuáles son esas dos notas que tenes?- indagó Saga.

-No te importa- respondió Saehara. Ambos se miraron con mirada sospechosas y se fueron caminando por lados opuestos.

Saehara ---- �

Saga ---- �

* * *

**N.A: **En fin v.v, creo que ya se me esta llendo por las nubes, pero bueno...

Con respecto al escenario Kaleido (si, otra vez) no pasó mucho ya que me parecía que no tenía sentido.

En cuanto al comportamiento de Dark con Risa, ya van a ver. >o 

Ya empecé el cap. 7, pero como no lo terminé, todavía no lo subí. Aunque capáz que cuando se actualice esto ya este el capítulo subido.

Eso es todo.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto.

**TatiaKa**


	7. La cámara parte3

**"Confusión"**

**Cap. 7: La cámara parte 3**

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron al hotel (n.a: no pregunten cómo pasa el día . U).

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Riku estoy feliz!!!!!!!!- expresó Risa cuando llegaron al hotel.

-Todo por ver a ese pervertido­ -dijo Riku ya harta. Todo el camino su gemela había estado hablando sobre su encuentro con Dark y que era como un regalo del cielo. (n.a:Pobre Riku v.v)

Satoshi Hiwatari parecía atento, y es que aún estaba buscando a la persona que les había sacado la foto la noche anterior. Tenía sus ojos puestos en Saehara y en Saga principalmente, puesto que estos dos tenían motivos para tenerla.

Daisuke subió al cuarto. Hiwatari lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron, Daisuke lo esperó y cerró la puerta cuando el comandante llegó.

-Hiwatari, ¿encontraste a la persona que sacó la foto?- le preguntó Daisuke.

-Negativo- contestó Satoshi girando el cuerpo para estar en frente de Daisuke. -Pero estoy seguro que pudo haber sido o Saga o Saehara.-

Daisuke lo pensó por un momento- Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso son los únicos que tienen la cámara todo el día. Nos debieron haber visto y no dudaron ni un momento en hacerlo.-

Satoshi hizo un gesto de afirmación.

-Tendremos que entrar a sus habitaciones por la noche- sugirió el joven de pelo azul.

-¿¡Sus habitaciones?!......si esa es la única forma de sacarles la foto, entonces hay que hacerlo.- dijo decidido el joven más bajito.

-Ok, entonces este es el plan.-Satoshi se sentó en su cama. Daisuke hizo lo mismo y ambos quedaron uno en frente del otro. - Vamos a esperar a que se duerman, a eso de las 3 de la mañana mas o menos vamos a ir a los cuartos y vamos a revisar todo porque es muy posible que ya lo hayan revelado. Tenemos 15 minutos para hacerlo, ya que el profesor pasa cada media hora para ver que estemos dormidos.-

-Entendido- Daisuke asintió con la cabeza.

Satoshi se puso de pie y fue hacia el armario, allí agarró un toallón y Shampoo.

-No vale, yo quería ir a bañarme- protestó Daisuke.

-Vení si queres- dijo Satoshi mientras cerraba la puerta del armario.

Daisuke se puso todo colorado. Al ver esto, Hiwatari agregó:

-Era una broma - con su cara de siempre.

-Eh jajaja n-nU-

TOC TOC

- Pase- dijo Daisuke

Una joven abrió la puerta.

-Niwa-kun, tengo que hablar con vos. Ya que sos mi amigo no puedo dejar de contarte que estuve con Dark.- dijo Risa.

°¿Para qué me cuenta eso?° pensó Daisuke. -Ah, ehhh supongo que es bueno ¿no?-

-¡Sí! ¡es fantástico y al final me dijo que en cuanto pueda nos ibamos a ver de nuevo! qué coincidencia encontrarlo acá no?- Risa hablaba muy rápido y eso a Daisuke lo mareó un poco.

-Eh, sí-

-Bueno, me voy a ver a Riku. Nos vemos en la cena.- dijo la joven de pelo largo y se marchó.

-Se ve que la tengo loca- dijo Dark muy creidamente.

-Callate, esta vez te dejé solo porque nos vió, pero olvidate de verla otra vez!- dijo enojado Daisuke.

- ¿Qué pasa Dai-chan?¿Estas celoso? - preguntó Dark en tono de burla.

- ¿Celoso?, no para nada, Risa puede hacer lo que quiera- explicó Daisuke. El joven pelirrojo había llegado a la conclusión de que, esa misma tarde, no había sentido los sentimientos de siempre cuando Dark hablaba con Risa. Eso significaba que la joven ya no le gustaba más. Pero entonces los sentimientos qué sentía antes por Risa se habían transladado a...

- ¿Te molesta que yo este con ella? - dijo Dark con tono seductor.

- ¿...Qué vos estes con ella?...no, para nada - A Daisuke le extraño mucho la pregunta de su otro yo. -¿Por qué preguntás es...?

Hiwatari abrió la puerta del baño. Un montón de vapor salió del lugar. El comandante miró a Daisuke.

- Olvidé llevarme la ropa al baño, así que me voy a cambiar acá- explicó Satoshi cuando vio que Daisuke los estaba mirando.

- C-Como quieras - Daisuke se había sorprendido ya que estaba hablando con Dark.

A las 9 bajaron a cenar y a las 12 ya estaban en los cuartos de nuevo. Dark ya se había dormido. (N.A: si, Dark tiene muuucho sueño;P)

El tiempo pasó sin más prolongación y se hicieron las 3 en punto.

- ¿Estas listo?- preguntó Hiwatari cuando el profesor se alejó del cuarto.

- Sí -

Ambos se levantaron de sus camas. Salieron al pasillo (no antes sin ver que no hubiese nadie) y se fueron cada uno para un lado.

* * *

**N.A: **sí, se que este capítulo me salió bastante mal, pero es que lo que necesito es llegar al próximo.Espero que sevean todos los signos como y otros porque recientemente me di cuenta de quecuando cargo el archivo esos signos desaparecen, por lo que tengo que volverlos a poner v.v (TatiaKalos vuelve a poner, pero estos se borran) que dem &( jujujuju, parece que voy a tener que cambiarlos. Enfín -- 

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews  
Hasta pronto.  
**TatiaKa**


	8. La cámara parte4

**N.A.1: ADVERTENCIA! FANS DE RISA ABSTENERSE DE LEER ESTE CAPíTULO.

* * *

**

**"Confusión"  
Cap. 8: La cámara parte 4**

El joven detective fue hacia la derecha, mientras que su compañero de cuarto se dirigió hacia la izquierda.

Unas puertas más allá se encontraba el cuarto de Saga.

El objetivo era lograr encontrar aquella foto comprometedora en la que estaban Daisuke y Satoshi. Y claro que tambien los negativos.

°Cuarto 509, acá es° pensó Daisuke y a continuación abrió la puerta.

El cuarto era idéntico al del chico. Estaba todo oscuro exepto por la luz que entrava por el balcón.

Al parecer ambos estaban durmiendo. El joven pelirrojo cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Era elmomento de entrart en acción. Silenciosamente comenzó a dar pasos hacia las camas.

Daisuke supuso que la cama de Saga era la que estaba más cerca así que se dirigió allí. Estaba por ver si estaba dormido cuando de repente alguien le tapó la boca...

-

El comandante se encontraba ya en el 3er piso frente al cuarto de Saehara.

°Parece que todavía no se durmieron, se escuchan voces° observó acercando el oido a la puerta.

Con notable cuidado comenzó a abrir la puerta, y, sinceramente, no se esperaba tal escena...

-

¡Ay- Se quejó Daisuke. En ese momento se encontraba atado de pies y manos acostado sobre la cama de Saga.

- Muy bien Dai-chan, espero que sigas mis indicaciones- dijo Saga quien estaba vestido con el pijama.

¿Tus indicaciones¿Por qué tendría que seguir tus...?

- Por esto, claro- Saga sacó del cajón de la mesita de luz la foto en la que estaba Satoshi sobre Daisuke.

- Esa foto es falsa y además...- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, pero Saga le tapó la boca con un pañuelo.

- Nada de eso, ambos sabemos que esta foto es verdadera. Supongo que vas a querer que te la de para queu nadie se entere lo que hay entre ese chico y vos-

- Hmm hmm hmn-

- Te la voy a dar a cambio de que hagas lo que YO quiera por esta noche- Saga no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisita perversa.

O.O!

-

¿Qué es todo esto- preguntó Hiwatari desconcertado.

Frete a él había 5 chicos enrredados entre sí; algunos con posiciones que el joven de pelo azul nunca pensó que pudieran existir.

¡Nos descubrieron- dijo uno de ellos.

- Justo en la mejor parte- se quejó otro.

- Bueno, acá se acabó todo. Otra vez será muchachos.- Anunció Saehara mientras se ponía de pie.

Hiwatari reaccionó.

¡Qué estaban haciendo- le preguntó a Saehara.

- Jugando al Twister, qué mas- respoindió un poquito colorado.

- Well, hasta otra- saludó un hombre rubio con el pelo atado.

- Nos vemos Kei- Volviéndose a Hiwatari- No seas buchón, no le cuentes nada a mi viejo.

- A cambio tenes que darme la foto que sacaste anoche- se aventuró Hiwatari.

Saehara hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

- No vale¿Cómo supiste- buscó una foto que tenía escondida en un libro sobre fotografía y se la dio.- Era mi gran noticia: "Risa Harada no usa ropa interior"- anunció haciendo gestos con las manos.

O.o- Hiwatari se puso todo colorado al ver la foto en donde estaba la joven con pollera bajando las escaleran del hotel. Rápidamente la hizo un bollo.

- Ejemp... ¿No hay ninguna otra foto¿Algo con Niwa-

¿Con Daisuke- Saehara recordó lo que había pasado ese día- Recuerdo que Saga se reía muy sospechosamente mientras miraba a Daisuke. Y cuando lo encontré dijo algo como "Vas a ser mío Daisuke" y...¿Hiwatari- Miró para todos lados pero al parecer ya había desaparecido.- Mejor me voy a dormir v.v

-

Daisuke estaba pasando uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

- Dai-chan relajate, no va a pasar nada que yo no quiera jajajaja- comentaba Saga mientras desprendia la camisa que traía puesta el joven quien derramaba lágrimas de impotencia.

° solo tengo que pensar en la foto...la foto...° pensaba para sí una y otra vez. ° ¡Satoshi!°

Otra vez ese nombre aparecía en su mente, Satoshi Hiwatari ¿Por qué¿Es que acaso tenía la esperanza de que el peseedor de ese nombre viniera a rescatarlo? Hiwatari solo quería deshacerse de esa foto, solo eso...pero entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó esa noche¿Por qué el joven de pelo azul había querido seducirlo así¿Por qué al otro día ya no mencionó palabra alguna de lo sucedido¿Es que acaso estaba jugando con él?

PUM <-efecto de puerta abriendose de golpe -.-

Daisuke abrió los ojos justo para ver la entrada de Hiwatari quien sin pensarlo sacó a Saga de donde estaba a golpes.

El joven de pelo azul estaba furioso, no podía dejar de pegarle a Saga quien derramaba sangre al por mayor.

- Satoshi ya basta- dijo muy lentamente Daisuke.

Satoshi reaccionó al oir la voz del joven.

- Daisuke- miró a Saga quien estaba inconsciente. Luego se puso de pie y fue a ver a Daisuke.

Aclaración de la autora: Saga y Dais estaban encima de la cama. Cuando Sato llegó, tiró de un puñetazo a Saga al piso y luego se subió encima de él y siguió pegándole hasta que Dais lo llamó. Por eso entonces se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cama donde estaba Dais como antes dije

El joven más bajo estaba tirado en la cama todo dolorido. Satoshi se estremeció al verlo en tal estado.

¿Cómo estas- preguntó muy preocupado. Por primera vez pudo observarse sentimientos reflejados en su rostro.

° ¿Cómo estoy?°...-Hiwatari agarrá la foto que esta...

¡La foto no me importa- gritó agarrándo a Daisuke de los hombros. Éste lo miró sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo pude no haberme dado cuenta de que era Saga y no Saehara? Ahora por mi descuido...

- Alguien se acerca- susurró Daisuke.

Satoshi miró el reloj de su muñeca. Ya eran las 3:15 a.m.

Rápidamente agarró a Saga y lo tapó en una de las camas. Acto seguido soltó a Daisuke y lo tapó en la otra cama. Ahora faltaba esconderse él.

° Abajo de la cama° pensó, pero el piso estaba lleno de sangre y aunque en la oscuridad no se notara, cuando saliera al pasillo sí. Cuidadosa y rápidamente comenzó a meterse en la cama donde estaba Daisuke. El picaporte comenzó a moverse entonces...

- Como siempre- observó el profesor. -Yo o se para qué nos obligan a hacer esto-

Cerró la puerta

Tu-tum tu-tum tu-tum Tu-tum Tu-tum Tu-tum Tu-tum

° ¿Qué es ese sonido?° se preguntó para sí. ° El corazón de Daisuke. ¿Por qué late tan rápido?° el joven de pelo azul levantó la mirada para ver lo que le pasaba a su compañero. Pero lo único que pudo ver fueron sus labios...

* * *

N.A: SI! AL FIN PUDE PASARLO A LA COMPU Y CARGARLO EN LA WEB!  
Lo que pasó es que estoy con un pie eyesado, y tengo que tenerlo para arriba, lo cual es un gran problema al momento de sentarme en la compu, pero luego de mucho intentarlo lo logré! 

Pasando al tema del fic creo que este es el mejor capítulo hasta ahora. Disculpen fans de Saga, no me cae para nada mal este personaje, pero la historia se escribe sola a veces.  
Gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews como siempre, ya que así se que alguien lo lee y puedo seguir escribiendo.  
Espero que no haya ninguna fan de Risa porque me deben estar haciendo un muñequito budú aunque no sepan cómo soy... o . Se me ocurrió en ese momento, tal vez les parezca un poco zarpado, es decir fuera de lugar. Estuve charlando con mi hermana (Shini como le digo yo nOn) y llegamos a la conclusión de que muchas aventuras le esperan a la foto de Risa Harada muahahahahahahahaha! XD

Gracias a nuestro invitado de este capítulo por aceptar aparecer (adivinen quién es :3)

**Reviews:**

**Hermi16 y 17**, **fantasma de la niebla**, y **zephyr hb **(espero haberlo escrito bien) gracias por los comentarios

**KlOuNdY/cHrOnO: **te gusta la personaliad de Dark? a mi me parece que Dark tiene medio personalidad de argentino por cómo habla (si, ya se que es obvio porque yo soy argentina, pero bueno -.-). Me alegro que te guste el fic.

Eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.  
**TatiaKa**


	9. Al otro día

**"Confusión"  
Cap.9**

A la mañana siguiente Daisuke y Satoshi bajaron a tomar el desayuno.

- Ahí viene Niwa- le dijo Risa a Riku. Las gemelas ya se habían sentado en la mesa. -Buenos días Niwa, Hiwatari

- Buenos días- respondiron al unísono. Satoshi se puso un poco colorado al ver a Risa, ya que en ese momento le había venido a la cabeza la foto que Saehara le había dado.

Los dos jóvenes habían bajado juntos. Parecían tener bastante sueño (y no es para menos, eran las 6:30 de la mañana). Daisuke y Hiwatari se sentaron en frente de las gemelas por lo cual solo quedó un asiento libre.

¿Se enteraron de lo que le pasó a Saga- dijo Risa con voz de vecina chusma.

- N-no ¿qué le pasó- trató de disimular Daisuke.

- Parece ser que lo encontraron como a las 4 de la mañana desmayado todo ensangrentado. Al parecer tuvo una pelea. Algunos dicen que estaba en la mafia.-

- Que terrible- dijo Daisuke mirando a Satoshi quien solo tomaba su café lo más normalmente.

- Sí, ahora esta en el hospital y lo van a dejar ahí por un par de días .

- Hola a todos- saludó Saehara y se sentó en el lugar que quedaba que era en el lado más corto de la mesa.

Satoshi y Saehara cruzaron miradas.

° Espero que sigas manteniendo el secreto°

° ¿Qué te pensas que soy, un reportero chismoso?°

°  Qué dijiste!°

° O.o escuchaste lo que pensé?°

° Sí°

° Ah  °

°...  °

°...  °

¿Saehara¿Saehara? La mesera te esta preguntando si queres café- dijo Riku.

- Eh? ah, sí - La mesera le sirvió y se fue.

¿En qué estabas pensando-

-Yo en nada  -

El profesor que estaba en una punta del lugar, se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar:

- Buenos días a todos. Hoy es el última día en este lugar así que van a hacer lo que ustedes quieran-

¡Biien- festejaron los alumnos.

- Los profesores vamos a dividirnos en distintos grupos y vamos a ir a la playa, a la ciudad, y en el hotel. Así que elijan el lugar que quieran.

¡A la playa a la playa- dijo Riku muy emocionada- Daisuke¿querés la revancha por el partido de Boley-

- Ehh bueno...- comenzó a decir.

- De acuerdo! te espero a las 9 en la cancha! o- Riku estaba tan emocionada que tomó como un "Sí" el "ehh bueno" de Daisuke. A continuación agarró una media luna y empezó a comer.

° No me escuchó -U °

- Che, Risa, mirí Saehara sacó una foto del estuche de la cámara que lo tenía colgado en el cuello. Se la mostró a Risa.

-AYY! que lindo! es Leon Oswald el trapecista- dijo mientras la agarraba.

- 3 la foto- los ojos de Saehara brillaron maliciosamente.

¿3?. Risa es muy caro no la compres- le aconsejó su gemela.

- Pero... es que se ve tan bien - saca del bolsillo plata. -Acá tenes-

- Gracias - Saehara guardó la plata en el bolsillo.

-Bueno, mejor me voy a hacer el bolso- Daisuke se puso de pie y se fue caminando.

Hiwatari lo imitó. Al alejarse escuchó a Saehara que le decía a Risa:

¿Y no te gustaría una foto de Yuri Killian-

- A ver a ver-

-

Daisuke entró al cuarto y empezó a sacar las cosas del armario. Satoshi se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás.

- Sa-Satoshi ¿qué estas haciendo- dijo muy colorado.

- Solo estoy abrazando a la persona a la que amo - respondió con una mirada seductora y mordió cariñosamente la oreja del pelirrojo.

¿Pensas que Saga va a decir algo de lo que pasó anoche?

Hiwatari soltó a Daisuke y éste se dio vuelta para verlo de frente.

- No, si él dice que yo lo ataqué, yo le voy a decir que trató de...- observó a Daisuke por unos segundos. - ya sabés. No le conviene

- Si, tenés razón- coincidió el chico más bajo.

- Ahora en qué estabamos- Satoshi encerró a Daisuke contra la pared.

- Sato-

-shh no digas nada mi ángel- dijo tapándole la boca con un dedo.

Satoshi comenzó a acercar sus labios lentamente a los de Daisuke que no se resistió al recibir el beso.

+Daisuke- gritó Dark. El joven pelirrojo se asustó e intuitivamente empujó a Satoshi.

¿Qué pasa- preguntó el comandante con voz calma.

¿yo? eehhh no nada, tengo que ir...al baño- dijo y corrió el corto camino que había hasta este. Cerró la puerta estando adentro.

* * *

n.a¿que qué pasó aca? jejeje no se imaginan lo que hicieron esa noche y...no, mentira, no hicieron nada .

Este capítulo puede que me haya salido un poco corto, pero es que los dos siqguientes van a ser como por una parte lo que pasa en un momento con Daisuke y en el otro lo que pasa con Hiwatari


	10. Daisuke

**"Confusión"**

**Capítulo 10**

¿Dark qué pasa- preguntó nervioso Daisuke.

-Eso tendría que preguntarte yo a vos-

-Ehh bueno lo que pasa es que...-

¿Estas con Hiwatari-preguntó muy serio.

Daisuke pensó que no le podía mentir a su otro yo, de todas formas en algún momento se iba a enterar. Y en todo caso no debía haber secretos entre ellos ¿o si?

- Sí- concluyó.

¿Pero cómo¿no te das cuenta que el tiene a Krad dentro suyo? no pueden estar juntos, estan destinados a pelear y además...-

¡Pero yo lo amo- gritó Daisuke y enseguida se tapó la boca sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. -

+... Hacé lo que quieras- dijo Dark con una voz triste.

Daisuke no sabía que decir. Todo había sido tan...extraño por así decirlo. Hiwatari despertaba algo en Daisuke desde hacía bastante, pero el joven pelirrojo no sabía bien que era. Hasta aquella noche en la que Satoshi se le insinuó. Daisuke luego de pensarlo mucho llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez el joven comandante le gustaba, pero se resistía a la idea ya que él era un chico.

Pero cuando Hiwatari llegó y rescató a Daisuke, éste se puso muy contento al saber que le importaba. Y luego...él lo besó. En ese momento los sentimientos de Daisuke se aclararon y sintió que estaba con la persona que amaba.

¿Pero y su madre? no podría decirle nada a ella. Eso sería un gran golpe para Emiko. ¿Su hijo estaba saliendo con alguien de la familia Hikari? y más aún ¿con un hombre? Quien sabe lo que pudiera llegar a hacer...

- Dark, pensé que lo ibas a entender-

+ Daisuke yo... - comenzó a decir pero enseguida se calló.

¿Qué- quiso saber Daisuke.

- Lo...amas...de verdad- preguntó pensando en cada una de las palabras.

Daisuke lo pensó por un momento y luego dijo:

- Sí-

+ Entonces...si sos feliz está bien- dijo en voz baja.

-Gracias-


	11. Satoshi

**"Confusión"  
capítulo 11**

°Daisuke se fue corriendo al baño...seguro que Dark le dijo algo° pensó el comandante y se sentó en una de las camas a pensar en lo ocurrido.

Daisuke estaba confundiéndolo desde hacía tiempo, siempre con esa sonrrisa, siempre haciendo todo para que él estubiera bien, siempre... tan cercano y a la vez tan lejos de él.

Toda la vida de Satoshi Hiwatari había girado en torno a Dark. Cuando su tutor lo sacó del orfanato le dijo claramente que quería que atrapara a Dark. Dark Dark Dark siempre Dark. Había llegado hasta a caer de fiebre por culpa de su objetivo. Fue entonces cuando Daisuke lo cuidó hasta que la fiebre le bajó.

°Daisuke..°

Por primera vez Dark no era lo más importante en la vida de Satoshi. Pero el joven de pelo azul no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Dark y como no podía dacárselo de la mente, decidió jugar con él. Sí, sin duda sería lo mejor y entonces Daisuke lo odiaría por usarlo, y así él sólo se podría a pensar otra vez en Dark.

Pero aquella noche, cuando decidió poner en escena el plan que tenía en mente, casi todo terminó mal: Sí, Daisuke no se resistía casi nada, pero...el problema era que al comandante le estaba gustando lo que estaban haciendo. Lo peor fue cuando sacaron la foto. Ahora si que se había complicado la cosa. Pero al final pudo recuperarla.

° Saga°

Recuperarla había sido un gran problema. Hiwatari estaba seguro de que Saehara era el que había sacado la foto por lo cual mandó a Daisuke que se fijara con Saga, despues de todo no había que dejar sospechoso libre. Pero no, no era Saehara.

° Por Dios ¿cómo se le ocurre sacar esas fotos?° ù.ú

Contra todo pronóstico resultó ser Saga. Y lo peor es que al parecer quería algo con Daisuke... ¡Daisuke estaba en peligro!

Pero ¿por qué se preocupaba por ese chico, es que acaso no podía sacarselo de la mente¿Por qué?. Cuando llegó encontró SU Daisuke con Saga. ¿Suyo¿Por qué había dicho suyo?

Una gran furia lo invadió, a pesar de lo tranquilo que era, se habían metido con Daisuke, la única persona que lo había tratado como un igual, ni como un dios ni como una basura, como un igual.

Saga se merecía lo peor y así fue...hasta que oyó la voz de Daisuke no pudo parar. Y cuando escuchó aquellos latidos tan acelerados...

° Sí, él es la persona que amo°

Eso era lo mismo que había pensado la noche anterior, y por un momento creyó que lo más importante no eran ni Dark ni su tutor, sino el joven pelirrojo que estaba allí, justo frente a él...tan cerca...tan hermoso.

Lo que había empezado como un simple ¨jueguito" para sacarlo de su mente había terminado en un veradero amor.

**TatiaKa**

* * *

**n.a: **Este fue más bien un resumen, desde el punto de vista de Satoshi. Y de paso, aunque medio que ya se sabía, se supo que Hiwatari al principio quería jugar con Daisuke.

¿Y ahora que les espera? no tengo idea:P, pero espero poder escribir pronto. A propósito, el otro día me puse a revisar algunos capítulos y noté que a pesar de que traté que hablaran todo de "vos" se me escaparon algunas partes con "tú", pero en cuanto pueda lo corrijo.

Y lo último, que no tiene nada que ver con D.N.Angel, pero tengo la gran duda: díganme las/os que conocen Detective Q¿Hay algo entre Kyu y Ryu o somos tres locas que alucinamos? 

**Reviews: **

**KaNiZa: **Me alegro que te haya gustado la escena del Twister. Al principio pensé en que los encontraran jugando cartas.

**Fantasma de la Niebla: **gracias . al parecer la semana que viene me sacan el yeso.

**Hisaki Raiden: **Saga es un chico que tiene una productora y que siempre se "tira" por asi decirlo a Daisuke. Veo que viste el anime. Yo vi hasta el capítulo 5, pero no me interesó ver lo demas por el final que me contaron. Claro que no lo voy a decir porque sino me matan x.x, pero cómo es eso de que cambio al final? contame si podes .

**la Kitsune de Fuego: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, y que las situaciones te hayan parecido originales - . Lemon? sinceramente no se escribir lemon, pero tal vez lo intente..O.o (definitivamente no me imagino escribiendo eso, pero quien sabe)

**Marinela: **(pensando sobre lo de Daisuke y Satoshi)..O.O no me había dado cuenta! pero jejeje, mejor para las admiradoras de Sato y para mí .Pero aunque no lo creas, nadie se le tiró encima, ya que elpasillo estaba desierto (si como no �o�) Ahora el capítulo me parece más interesante �. Gracias por el review!

Nos leenmos la próxima.

**TatiaKa**


	12. Comienzan las sospechas

**"Confusión"  
Cap. 12**

Daisuke salió del baño con una expresión de alivio. Satoshi lo miró y el joven se puso colorado recordando lo que había gritado en el baño.

°Espero que no me haya escuchado° pensó.

Muy rápidamente se hicieron las 8:55 a.m.. Daisuke se acordó de que a las 9 tenía que estar en la cancha de boley para jugar el partido que había acordado con Riku. Se puso unos bermudas rojos y bajó a la playa con Hiwatari.

-Vas a jugar ¿no- le preguntó Daisuke mientras caminaban.

-Claro- contestó con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la playa. Riku ya estaba practicando con Risa.

-Daisuke- le gritó cuando lo vio.¿Estas listo para la revancha- le preguntó desafiante.

-Claro- contenstó con el mismo tono que la chica.¿Y los demás jugadores- preguntó al observar que no había nadie más dispuesto a jugar.

-Prefirieron ir al pueblo v.v- contestó Riku.- Pero igualmente supongo que Hiwatari va a jugar así que vamos a ser dos contra dos-

-Claro-

El partido empezó: Risa hizo el primer saque. La pelota fue a parar a Daisuke, que se la pasó a Satoshi, que la mandó para la otra cancha directo hacia Risa que al ver que no podría agarrar la pelota, se protegió con las manos y la pelota cayó al piso.

Punto para Daisuke y Satoshi.

Luego le tocó sacar a Daisuke. La vedad que no era muy bueno para sacar, pero igualmente lo intentaría. Le pegó a la pelota y esta fue directo hacia Satoshi quien la esquivó hábilmente.

-Disculpí dijo muy apenado Daisuke.

Estubieron jugando un rato largo. Satoshi había mejorado mucho ya que en el anterior partido no sabía como jugar hasta que Daisuke le enseño.

Iban 14 iguales. Solo faltaba un punto para saber quién sería el ganador.

Sacó Satoshi, la pelota fue hacia la otra cancha en un punto en donde no había nadie, pero Riku empezó a correr y con un golpe bajo devolvió la pelota hacia la otra cancha. Daisuke corrió para agarrarla al igual que Satoshi. Ambos corrieron hacia el mismo punto mientras miraban la pelota. Satoshi llegó primero y se preparó para devolverla, pero Daisuke no se había dado cuenta y se chocó con él cuando llegó. Ambos cayeron; Daisuke encima de Satoshi y la pelota tocó el piso.

¡Sí! ganamos otra vez- festejó Riku muy contenta. Pero al parecer, nadie se había dado cuenta más que ella.

Daisuke estaba paralizado y se había puesto todo rojo por la posición en la que había caido y Risa los miraba muy extrañada.

El joven pelirrojo reaccionó y se levantó de golpe.

- Disculpá Sa- ehh dijo Hiwatari, por mi culpa perdimos otra vez. n.nU- dijo muy colorado aún.

-Esta bien- contestó el comandante mientras se sacudía la arena.

- Riku te felicito- dijo Daisuke girándose para poder ver a la chica.

- Gracias- contestó muy contenta.

Daisuke se despidió de sus dos compañeras y se fue caminando por la orilla del mar junto con Hiwatari.

-Riku ¿No notaste algo extraño entre ellos dos- Preguntó Risa en un tono muy confidencial a su hermana cuando sus dos compañeros se alejaron.

¿Extraño en qué sentido-

-Cuando Daisuke se cayó sobre Hiwatari. Daisuke estaba muy rojo-

-Y es comprensible, pobre que vergüenza caerse encima de su compañero-

-Pero no notaste la mirada que tenía Hiwatari? era muy diferente a la de siempre...parecia...contento- explicó Risa.

¿Contento- Risa recordó la escena.- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, sí, pero...-

¿Pero-

-Risa, no seas tonta¿Qué cosas se te cruzan por la cabeza? Estar enamorada de ese pervertido te esta afectando- dijo Riku burlonamente dándole un pequeño empujon.

-Dark no es ningún pervertido- se quejó Risa.

-Sí lo es-

Luego de un rato de caminar...

- Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta- comentó Satoshi.

¿De qué- preguntó Daisuke, aunque medio ya tenía una idea de qué.  
Satoshi miró hacia su miembro inferior

-Jeje- contestó poniéndose mucho más colorado que la vez pasada. Definitivamente, él no pensaba eso.

Satoshi lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó.

-Satoshi, no podemos, nos podrían ver- dijo Daisuke alejándose de él.

-No hay nadie-

Daisuke miró hacia todos lados y definitivamente nadie se encontraba allí.

- Pero y si alguien...- comenzó a decir Daisuke, pero Satoshi le tapó la boca con otro beso. Esta vez Daisuke le correspondió, ya que aunque estaba muy nervioso, el tambien quería hacerlo.

Ambos se tiraron en la arena. Sus cuerpos se atraían mutuamente, y ya no podían esperar estar un solo minuto más separados, pero fue entonces cuando el agua les llegó y junto con ella...

-Ay- se quejó Hiwatari.

¿Qué pasa- preguntó Daisuke sorprendido.

- Algo...me picó-

Daisuke se puso de pie y ayudó a Hiwatari a levantarse. Efectivamente algo le había picado a Hiwatari.

-Un aguaviva- anunció Daisuke

¿Un aguaviva- reítió

-Sí. Lo mejor en estos casos es frotarse con arena, eso dicen- aconsejó Daisuke.

-Esta bien-

El joven pelirrojo agarró un poco de arena.

¿Donde te picó-

Satoshi señaló su... cintura.

- Esta bien- dijo Daisuke mientras se arrodillaba detrás de él y comenzba a frotarle la cintura con arena.

¡Lo sabía- gritó Risa quien se apareció de la nada.

-Ri-Risa- dijo Daiske sorprendido.

-Esto lo explica todo Daisuke-

-No es lo que pensas.°Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no es por esto° A Satoshi le picó un aguaviva y yo...-

¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre? eh-

Daisuke no supo qué decir. Había metido la pata.

¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste¿Es que no somos amigos?. Daisuke, te odio- gritó Risa con su tono más dramático y se fue corriendo hacia la dirección del hotel.

-Risa, esperí dijo Daisuke poniéndose de pie.

Satoshi lo tomó de la mano

-Es una teatrera-

-Si...pero igual, entendió cualquier cosa-

¿De verdad lo pensas así?. Daisuke, tarde o temprano van a tener que saber que nosotros somos novios.

-°ya se, pero es que...° Daisuke recordó la picadura que tenía Satoshi.-Mejor vamos a avisarle al profesor.

* * *

n.a: Solo quería aclarar que pensé en poner que Risa era una actriz, pero me gustó más la palabra "teatrera" aunque la verdad no se si existe .

**TatiaKa**


	13. El viaje termina

Aclaración: muchos de ustedes preguntaron lo de la Aguaviva. Estuve buscando en el diccionario y es lo mismo que una meduza al parecer. Decidí ponerlo porque me acuerdo que siempre que ibamos a la playa, mi hermana y mi papá resultaban picados por una aguaviva y les ardía mucho.

* * *

**"Confusión"  
Cap 13**

Satoshi y Daisuke fueron a ver a un profesor. Muy amablemente, los condujo hasta su cuarto y allí les dio un remedio para Hiwatari. Le dijo que no se preocupara que ya se le iba a pasar el ardor.

El día pasó bastante rápido. Satoshi quiso ir con Daisuke a caminar, pero éste le dijo que lo mejor era que descansara hasta que se le pasara el dolor.

Voy a ver a Risa- anunció Daisuke, mientras Satoshi estaba acostado en la cama boca abajo.-Quedate así como estas y no te muevas hasta que se te pase ¿esta bien- dijo sentándose en la cama de Satoshi y acomodándole algunos cabellos que tapaban los ojos del comandante.

Esta bien-respondió. La verdad no estaba muy contento en esa posición, pero si eso dejaba tranquilo a su amante, entonces tendría que hacerlo.

Daisuke besó a Satoshi y se fue en busca de Risa.

La encontró en su cuarto, acababa de cambiarse para ir a la cena. Cuando lo vio se hizo la ofendida, pero Daisuke insistió en explicarle lo que en realidad había visto, ella accedió a escucharlo.

Risa, lo que pasó fue que a Hiwatari lo picó un aguaviva, y cuando llegaste yo estaba pasándole arena para aliviar su dolor. No es nada de lo que estabas pensando- dijo eligiendo muy bien las palabras.

Risa lo miró por un momento como tratando de saber si su compañero estaba mintiendo y luego dijo:

Esta bien, eso te lo creo, pero...¿y cuando durante el partido te caíste encima de él y te pusiste todo rojo? eh? eh- preguntó. No quería dejar hueco posible por donde su amigo la engañara.

Daisuke se acordó y pensó rápidamente.

Es que me dio mucha vergüenza caer encima de él.-

Ya veo...parece que decís la verdad.-La cara de Risa de desconfianza, cambió en un segundo a una con una gran sonrrisa de conformidad.-De acuerdo, entonces, disculpame por pensar cosas que no eran.-

Sí

¿En qué estaba pensando en ese momento, vos y Satoshi, ademas de que los dos son hombres jajajajaja- comenzó a reir a carcajadas.

Je, sí que loco- disimuló Daisuke, aunque por dentro pensaba que Risa no tenía la más pálida idea de nada.

Daisuke volvió muy contento ya que el problema con su amiga se había solucionado. Cuando entró al cuarto, Satoshi le dijo que ya se sentía mucho mejor, asi que como ya casi era hora de bajar a cenar, lo mejor sería que se bañara y cambiara. Unos minutos más tarde, ambos bajaron como todas las pasadas noches y se sentaron en la misma mesa de siempre. Antes de empezar a comer, uno de los profesores les dijo que había acordado para que todos puedan ir a bailar a un boliche, asi que cuando terminaran, se cambiaran y cuando esten todos en la recepción del hotel, se irían rumbo a KeoTs.

¿Que te parece- preguntó Satoshi con una pequeña sonrisa a Daisuke para que nadie la notara.

Que la vamos a pasar muy bien en boliche- respondió el pelirrojo.

No me refiero a eso. ¿No te parece que es la perfecta opotunidad-

¿Para- El ingenuo Daisuke aún no había notado a lo que se refería Satoshi.

Ya lo verás- respondió con una voz muy misteriosa. Se notaba que Daisuke era bastante ingenuo, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Luego de la comida, los chicos se perfumaban en sus cuartos, mientras que alguans chicas corrían de un cuarto en otro prestándose ropa.

Daisuke se separó de Satoshi en el comedor. Él le había dicho que tenía algo que hacer. El pelirrojo comenzó a buscar ropa que ponerse, algo que fuera para la ocación como su madre siempre le decía. En diez minutos ya estaba listo. Se había puesto una remera de manga corta larga blanca con lineas rojas a los costados de las mangas y un jean azul largo.

°¿Dónde se habrá metido Satoshi?° se preguntó el joven. Y en ese mismo instante entró Hiwatari lo más tranquilo.

Satoshi, tenes que apurarte porque en dos minutos salimos para el boliche- lo regaño Daisuke. Pero su amante, no tenía planeado eso...sino ESO.

Satoshi hizo un paso rápido y encerró a Daisuke contra la pared.

¿Satoshi qué estas...- preguntó un poco sorprendido.

Esta vez nadie nos va a interrumpir-dijo firmemente Hiwatari. El momento que ambos estaban esperando...iba a ser muy pronto. Por fín podría demostrarle cuánto lo amaba.

Satoshi dio el primer paso y lo besó. Daisuke lo atrajo hacia él y fue entonces cuando el ojos azules estuvo seguro de que su amante tambien quería. Satoshi avanzó hacia la cama que estaba más cerca. Lentamente lo recostó mientras lo besaba.

El profesor, si ve que no estamos nos va a venir a buscar- dijo Daisuke separándose un poco de Hiwatari.

Le dije que te sentías mal asi que le pregunté si te podias quedar y yo te cuidaba-Dijo Satoshi quien no había perdido ningún detalle.

Ya veo- respondió Daisuke. Ahora estaba seguro de que nadir los iba a interrumpir. Perfecto.

Satoshi comenzó a levantar la remera del pelirrojo quien se puso algo tenso puesto que le daba un poco de vergüenza. El chico de pelo azul hizo caso omiso y.  
(N.A: ok. hasta acá llegué - si, se que se preguntarán  Vas a dejar el lemon ahí! pero es que no me sale, asi que si alguien se ofrece a hacer la escena, se los agradecería mucho n.n ok, sigamos)

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando el profesor entró al cuarto y les dijo que se levantaran.

Daisuke se despertó en su cama. Apenas abrió los ojos se encontró con el hermoso rostro de Satoshi, quien dormia profundamente. El pelirrojo sonrió. Era increíble lo que estaba pasando. Por fín había podido demostrar todo su amor y pasión la noche pasada. Estaba muy contento. Inmediatamente se baño y se cambió. Cuando terminó se acercó a la cama de Satoshi (por Dios¿cómo podía no haberse despertado con los gritos del profesor?) y con un dulce beso lo despertó.

Buenos días amor-dijo Satoshi al verlo.

Buenos días. Tenes que levantarte. Acordate que hoy volvemos a la ciudad-

Satoshi se sentó en la cama y se puso los anteojos.

Sí.

Luego de desayunar, bajaron los bolsos y esperaron a que el bus llegara. Satoshi y Daisuke se sentaron juntos y del otro lado estaban Risa y Riku quienes hablaban.

Sabes Riku, al final tenías razón. No pasa nada extraño entre ellos.- dijo mientras observaba a Satoshi quien estaba del lado de la ventanilla durmiendo y a Daisuke que estaba charlando con Saehara.

Claro que no hay nada. Risa creo que estubiste viendo mucho yaoi- la regañó Riku.

Eh? cómo es que sabes...- preguntó sorprendida

Abajo de tu cama hay muchas cosas.-contestó Riku con una sonrisita.

Risa se puso toda colorada al recordar que otras cosas tenía además de los mangas.

Mamá ya llegué- anunció Daisuke cuando abrió la puerta de su casa. Emiko apareció y muy contenta lo abrazó.

Bienvenido Dai-chan!. ¿Cómo la pasaste- preguntó como toda madre.

Muy bien.- respondió Daisuke- Ahora voy a deshacer el bolso y vuelvo- e inmediatamente corrió escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto.

Mientras ordenaba la ropa, recordó que había quedado con Satoshi en que al día siguiente se verían en la escuela.

A la hora de la cena, Daisuke le contó a su madre, a su abuelo y a su padre, cómo la había pasado en el viaje y todo lo que había hecho...a exepción claro de lo que había pasado con Satoshi. Cuando mencionó que le había tocado compartir el cuarto con su rival, su madre se puso seria, pero enseguida Daisuke la tranquilizó diciéndole que no había pasado nada malo mientras al mismo tiempo en sus pensamientos se preguntaba una vez más cómo reaccionaría su madre.

* * *

-  
N.A: ayyyy por fín terminé el capítulo. Es que estuve bastante tiempo tratando de hacer la escena lemon, pero no hay caso, lamento desepcionarlas v.v .  
Ya creo que nos acercamos al final. Espero que esten disfrutando el fic. En una semana rindo! o.O Estoy muy nerviosa, espero que todo salga bien, aunque nunca se sabe.  
Muchas gracias por leer el fic n.n y hasta pronto

**TatiaKa.**


	14. El chisme acerca de Risa

**Aclaración: **' ' significa que hablan. (yo lo escribí con guiones, pero aca no salen)

* * *

Confusión cap 14:

"El chisme acerca de Risa"

'Buenos dias Daisuke'- saludó Risa cuando su compañero entró al aula.

'Buenos días Harada. ¿Y Riku?' preguntó Daisuke al ver que el asiento de la gemela estaba vacío.

'Hoy no pudo venir ya que amaneció con fiebre.' contestó Risa mirando hacia el banco de su gemela.

'Ya veo. Espero que se mejore. Mandale saludos de mi parte.'- dijo Daisuke.

'Ok'-

El joven pelirrojo fue a su asiento a dejar su mochila y luego hasta el pupitre de Satoshi, quien como todas las mañanas estaba mirando la ventana.

'Buenos días Hiwatari'- saludó.

El chico de pelo azul giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Daisuke y se encontró con una grata sorpresa al verlo.

'Buenos días Niwa'- contestó. Habían acordado seguir llamándose por sus apellidos mientras estuvieran en la escuela.

Justo en ese momento entró el profesor y las clases empezaron. Daisuke no veía la hora del recreo, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él. Así que cuando por fín tocó el timbre del almuerzo, Hiwatari le ganó de mano e hizo un gesto para que su amante lo siguiera. El pelirrojo al instante lo captó y caminaron hasta un lugar del patio en el que al parecer no había nadie.

Cuando llegaron, Satoshi le dirigió una sonrisita y casi al mismo tiempo lo besó.

'Tenía tantas ganas de verte'- confesó Daisuke.

'Yo tambien'- dijo Satoshi.

Los dos se sentaron al pie de un arbol y mientras almorzaban, hablaban.

'Satoshi, yo... pensé en lo que dijiste el otro día, y es cierto, no vamos a poder escondernos todo el tiempo, por eso...'- comenzó Daisuke.

'¿Sí?'- preguntó Hiwatari esperando que fuera lo que el pensaba.

'Por eso ya me decidí: hoy cuando vuelva del colegio, le voy a decir a mi madre que te amo.'- teminó Daisuke. Al decir las últimas palabras se ruborizó un poco.

'¿Estas seguro?'- preguntó Satoshi. La verdad no quería presionar a su koi, quería que él eligiera el momento exacto.

'Sí'- concluyó decidido.

'Esta bien, pero no olvides que, sea la respuesta que sea, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado.'

'Muchas gracias'

El timbre sonó y ambos jóvenes a pesar de que querían seguir allí un buen rato más, tuvieron que separarse e ir hacia el salón de clases. En el camino, Daisuke se cruzó con Saehara que venía muy contento.

'¡Daisuke, por fin!el diario escolar ya lleva vendidos mas de 500 ejemplares¡Ahora me van a asender, estoy seguro de eso!'- dijo Saehara rápido. Se notaba que en verdad estaba muy contento.

'¿Que fue lo que publicaste?'- le preguntó Daisuke antes de felicitarlo, tenía una leve sospecha de que no era nada bueno...

'Si queres enterarte, comprá un ejemplar!'- contestó Saehara y se fue corriendo.

'Tramposo'- se quejó el pelirrojo y continuó caminando rumbo al salón de clases.

'Daisuke!'- gritó Risa quien al ver al pelirrojo se le tiró en los brazos.-Es horrible lo que estan diciendo de mí. Es todo mentira, en serio-

'Risa...¿Qué te pasa?'- preguntó Daisuke que no entendía nada.  
Risa se separó un poco de él y le mostró el periódico que traía en la mano. En él se leía: "EL MAS GRANDE SECRETO DE RISA HARADA" y abajo la foto de Risa que había visto Satoshi.

O.O

'Daisuke es mentira, es mentira!'- dijo abrazándolo otra vez y poniéndose a llorar. Daisuke no sabía que hacer, había quedado shokeado por la foto. Hasta que reaccionó y la abrazó.

'Risa, esta bien, te creo.'

Detras de ellos venía Satoshi quien los vio abrazados.

°Daisuke¿qué estas haciendo con Risa?° pensó celoso. Y no era para menos, se había encontrado a Daisuke abrazandose con Risa Harada. Sin que ellos lo vieran, el joven de pelo azul pasó de largo.

Daisuke convenció a Risa para que entrara junto con él al salón de clases.

Cuando pasaron la puerta, todos se giraron hacia donde estaba la chica de la foto del diario. Ella no sabía donde meterse, mientras que Daisuke le decía que no les hiciera caso y se sentara en su banco a lo cual su compañera le hizo caso.

'Esa es Harada, la chica que no usa ropa interior.'- le señaló un chico a su compañero, a lo cual éste agregó:

'Nunca me había fijado lo hermosa que es'- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

'Y yo que pensé que Harada era decente.'- comentó una chica.

Daisuke trataba de dirigirle una mirada con confianza para ayudar a su amiga, pero los comentarios lo estaban sacando de quicio.

Uno de los compañeros que estaba en el banco de la derecha de Risa, tiró un lápiz apropósito y se agachó lentamente disimulando que trataba de alcanzarlo, pero lo que quería en realidad, era confirmar el rumor...esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

'¡YA BASTA!- Gritó Daisuke poniéndose de pie mirando hacia el resto de la clase.'- ¡Déjenla en paz, a ustedes no les gustaría que les pasara lo mismo¿no?. Risa nunca haría eso, y si fuese así, no tienen por qué andar susurrando y molestándola. Estoy seguro de que todos tenemos algún secreto que no queremos que nadie sepa, entonces no la molesten más!.- concluyó el pelirrojo descargándose un poco.

Toda la clase se quedó boquiabierta sorprendidos por la actitud de su compañero de clase. Satoshi lo miraba con la misma cara de siempre, aunque por dentro pensaba que el chico era muy valiente como para enfrentarse a una clase entera de chismosos y demás. Enseguida apareció el profesor.

Ya a la salida, Daisuke acompañó a su amiga Risa hasta el auto que la venía a buscar. Cuando ella ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Satoshi apareció.

'¿Te acompaño?'- preguntó el comandante.

'Bueno'- aceptó Daisuke.

Comenzaron a caminar.

'Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme'- comenzó a decir.

'¿Eh?'- se extrañó el pelirrojo quien no sabía a qué se referia su amante.

'Me refiero a lo que pensas hacer hoy. Lo de decirle a tu familia que nos queremos.'- aclaró.

'Ah!. Esta bien. Muchas gracias'- contestó Daisuke, deteniéndose al llegar a una esquina.- Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces- se despidió con una sonrrisa.

Satoshi apoyó una mano en en uno de los hombros de Daisuke y se acercó para besarlo. Daisuke le correspondió un con cálido beso.

'Nos vemos.'- saludó Satoshi al separarse de Daisuke.

'Si. Adios.'

Dicho esto, Daisuke caminó hacia su casa, al igual que Hiwatari, ambos hacia lados opuestos. Ambos preguntándose qué era lo que les deparaba el futuro.

* * *

**na: **si, ya se que tardé mucho. Pero al fin y al cabo aprobé la materia por lo tanto no tengo previas ¡si!. 

**Reviews: **(se que hace mucho que no contesto, pero igual las leo todas)

**Kaitou-Tenchi:**+muy emocionada+ De verdad Satoshi al final le hace respiración de boca aboca! yo solo vi hasta el capítulo 5del anime y lei el manga hasta el tomo 9. Esa Mio se quien es pero no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba.Ahora gracias a vosya lo se.

**hermi17 , KaNiZa, Fantasma de la Niebla y supongo que tambien otras chicas**: Disculpen por lo del lemon! de verdad lo intenté y lo recontra intenté, pero no puedo >o . Tal vez en un futuro no se si cercano, haga un cap. extra con lemon.

No tengo mucho que decir, exepto que ya escribí el final de la historia asi que dentro de muy poco la subo.

La verdad que quería gastarla un poco más a Risa, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya empiezo las clases, no se cuanto podría tardar en escribir un capítulo.

Espero que les este gustado.

Hasta pronto y dejen reviews!

**TatiaKa**


	15. Decir lo que en verdad siento

**"Confusión"**

**Cap 15: "Decir lo que en verdad siento"**

'¡Mamá ya llegué!' anunció Daisuke, pero su madre extrañamente no se encontraba en casa.

'Bienvenido a casa hijo' saludó el padre al verlo.

'Hola pap�¿y mam�?' preguntó curioso.

'Se fue a comprar unas cosas hace un rato. Seguro que en cualquier momento llega.'

'Ok.' Daisuke subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Al entrar tiró la mochila hacia su cama. Wiz que se encontraba durmiendo allí, se despertó enseguida y de un salto fue a parar al piso.

'Gyu gyu!' se quejó.

'Wiz, perdón, no te vi.' se disculpó su dueño sentándose en la cama.

'gyu' respondió un poco molesto.

Daisuke apoyó parte de su espalda y su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama, pensativo.

°Bueno, Daisuke Niwa en cuanto llegue tu madre, le vas a decir lo que tenías que decirle...despues de todo, ella es mi madre así que me va a entender°.

Daisuke pensó y pensó hasta que se quedó dormido.

Un rato más tarde su abuelo lo desperto y le dijo que ya estaba el almuerzo listo. Daisuke bajó las escaleras un poco adormilado aún. Se preguntaba qué hora sería.

El resto de la familia ya estaba sentada cuando llegó. Daisuke tomó asiento y comenzó a comer.

'¿A dónde fuiste hoy mam�?' preguntó para dar conversación. Su madre que estaba sentada al lado en frente, lo miró un poco seria y luego contestó:

'Fui a comprar salsa de soya que se había acabado.'

'Ah, ya veo' contestó mientras se decía a sí mismo °Daisuke tenes que decírselo°

'Emiko estas un poco extraña ¿te pasa algo?' le preguntó el padre de Daisuke. La mujer sonrió y contestó:

'No, para nada' y siguió comiendo.

El almuerzo continuó hasta llegar al postre y pasarlo, y aún así, Daisuke no logró juntar el valor para decirle a su madre que amaba a un joven de cabellos azules al que ella conocía.

La tarde continuó y Daisuke se fue a hacer su tarea. A penas podía concentrarse para poder completarla. Las horas pasaron, hasta que el joven pelirrojo se dijo que ya no podía continuar haciendola hasta que le dijera lo que le tenía que decir a Emiko. Se puso de pie. Respiró ondo y abrió la puerta del cuarto en busca de su madre.

La encontró en la cocina preparando la cena. Emiko pareció no sentir la presencia de su hijo, o no quería sentirla.

'Mam�, tengo que hablar con vos' comenzó Daisuke. Emiko se secó las manos y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su hijo.

'Decime' La voz de Emiko no era la misma de siempre, esta vez se escuchaba no tan simpática como siempre. Su hijo lo notó de inmediato, pero aún así, ya no había vuelta que darle, pensó.

'Yo...tengo que contarte algo muy importante...yo...estoy saliendo con Satoshi Hiwatari' concluyó, esperando la respuesta de su madre.

'Ya lo sabía' contestó con seriedad. '¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste Daisuke¿Cómo pudiste esconderme tal cosa? yo soy tu madre, entre nosotros no hay secretos.'

'Yo...perdón mamá' respondió Daisuke un poco apenado pero tambien aliviado. Al parecer su madre había entendido todo.

'No podés seguir con ese romance.' sentenció Emiko. Daisuke se sorprendió. 'Él es un Hikari, bien lo sabes, es imposible que permanezcas a su lado. Aunque no lo creas, los Hikari son muy astutos. Seguro que ese Hiwatari no es la exepción. ¿que no lo ves?' dijo Emiko.

'¿A qué...te referís mam�?' preguntó Daisuke sin darle crédito a lo que había escuchado.

'Hijo, él te esta usando. ¿No entendés? si vos te enamoras de él, no va a haber más decendientes y Dark va a desaparecer. Eso es lo que los Hikari quieren.'

'Eso es mentira mamá. ¡Él me ama!' comenzó a subir la voz.

'Es lo que él te quiere hacer creer. Hijo, tenes que despertar. Los Hikari no te van a llevar por buen camino.'

Al escuchar esto, Daisuke gritó indignado:

'¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ES UN HIKARI O UN NIWA O LO QUE SEA YO LO AMO Y EL ME AMA A MI TAMBIEN ¿QUE NO PODES ENTENDRELO!' Gritó el pelirrojo. A continuación corrió hasta la salida cerrando con un portazo.

'¡Daisuke!' llamó Emiko.

Ya era de noche y estaba lloviendo. Daisuke siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró a alguien.

'Daisuke¿qué pasó?' preguntó Satoshi al verlo empapado y llorando.

'Mi madre...ella no entendió nada.' contestó entre lágrimas. Satoshi lo abrazó tratando de contenerlo.

'Ya, no llores.'

Luego de un rato, Daisuke se calmó un poco y se sentaron en el banco de una plaza cercana a donde se habían encontrado. Para ese entonces, la lluvia ya había parado.

'¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?' preguntó cuando creyó que podría.

'Yo...le dije a mi madre que te quería, pero ella...ella piensa que me estas usando solo por ser un Hikari...' contestó con la mirada hacia la nada. 'Pero sabés, no pienso lo mismo. Yo te amo de verdad...¿Vos me amás no es cierto?' preguntó encontrándose con la mirada del comandante.

'Claro que te amo Daisuke' contestó sin dudarlo.

El pelirrojo se secó un último par de lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Satoshi habló:

'Le dije a mi tutor que ya no quería atrapar más a Dark...'

'¿Eh?' se sorprendió Daisuke.

'Claro que al escuchar esto trató de hacerme cambiar de opinión de cualquier forma, pero como no pudo... me dijo que ya no le servía más así que en 24 horas me dejaría en la calle, me deshereraría y ya no quería verme más.' miró a Daisuke. 'Pero con tenerte a vos ya nada más me importa ¿sabes?' dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce.

'A mi tampoco.'

Satoshi se acercó lentamente hacia su amante para besarlo. Daisuke tambien quiso encontrarse con los labios de Satoshi, pero de repente comenzó a llover otra vez.

'Vamos a mi departamento a ver si te resfrias' dijo parándose y pasandole un brazo por detras de la espalda de forma protectora.

Daisuke asintió con la cabeza. Satoshi era muy bueno con él.

Hiwatari abrió la puerta del departamento e hizo pasar a Daisuke. Apenas entró, el joven pelirrojo recordó la última vez que había estado allí. Daisuke estornudó. Que tan diferente era la situación ahora.

'Ya te resfriaste' dijo Satoshi. Se había adelantado y traía consigo una toalla la cual depositó en la cabeza de Daisuke que estaba empapada.

'Gracias' agradeció y comenzó a secarse.

Luego de unos instantes, ambos ya estaban secos. Satoshi le había traido una remera roja y unos pantalones negros a Daisuke para que se cambiara ya que estaba empapado.

'Disculpá el desorden' dijo Satoshi comenzando a levantar parte de los papeles que estaban tirados por todo el piso. 'Enseguida lo limpio'

'Te ayudo' se ofreció amablemente el joven más bajo dirigiéndose a levantar los papeles que estaban tirados al lado de la cama.

Entre ellos se encontró uno que le pareció familiar. Era el mismo papel que había visto la vez que Satoshi había tenido fiebre. Rió al recordar el momento. Y pensar que se sentía un poco celoso de Dark...

'¿Que es tan gracioso?' quiso saber Hiwatari.

'No, es que recordé algo.' explicó. Agarró el papel y se lo mostró mientras le preguntaba 'Satoshi¿Qué hago con este papel?'

'Tiralo' dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando terminaron de ordenar todo, el lugar parecía otra cosa. Era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba comunmente.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor y se miraron.

'¿Y ahora qué pensas hacer?' quiso saber Satoshi.'¿Vas a volver a tu casa?'

'No' contestó enseguida Daisuke.

'¿Y entonces?'

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Un ruido se escuchó proveniente del estómago de Satoshi.

'Voy a hacer la comida.' respondió con una sonrrisa poniéndose de pie.' Supongo que algo debe haber' dijo mientras revisaba los compartimientos de la cocina de su amante.

'Bueno, hay un paquete de fideos por ahí' indicó Satoshi quien trataba de disimular lo apenado que estaba por el sonido que había salido de su estómago.

Daisuke por fín encontró el buscado paquete de fideos y los cocinó. Cenaron no gran cosa, pero igualmente Satoshi insistía en que era lo más rico que había probado en su vida.

Luego de levantar la mesa, ambos se quedaron sentados. Daisuke bostezó.

'Es mejor que vayas a tu casa. Probablemente, tu madre este preocupada por vos' dijo Satoshi.

'Nah, si quisiera encontrarme, ella seguramente sabría dónde estoy' dijo Daisuke sorprendiéndose de sus palabras. La verdad era que todo ese asunto lo había hecho cambiar bastante, ya nisiquiera le importaba lo que su madre pensaba. Indudablemente había cambiado.

'Bueno, entonces...podés dormir en mi cama. Yo voy a dormir en el sofá.' ofreció Satoshi. Sentía que no era el momento de hacer nada ya que Daisuke estaba con problemas.

'¿Estas seguro?' preguntó Daisuke poniéndose de pie.

'Sí, el sofá...es muy...como...do.' dijo cada vez más lento mientras veía que Daisuke se acercaba peligrosamente. Cuando terminó el joven ya estaba en frente de él.

'Satoshi' dijo a escasos centímetros del joven.

'¿Sí?'

'Hasta mañana' concluyó dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

'Hasta mañana' respondió. °Que mal pensado que soy, pensé que Daisuke iba a hacer otra cosa° se dijo a sí mismo Satoshi.

Daisuke se acostó en la cama del joven de pelo azul. Satoshi por su parte, se quedó pensando un rato, en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en más. Ya que su padre adoptivo no lo necesitaba más, tendría que pensar en trabajar. En la policía sería imposible ya que el hombre tenía sus contactos y no le iba a permitir trabajar allí.

°Entonces...° Satoshi se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. °¿Voy a tener que trabajar de vendedor o de muñeco de ferias o algo así¡no puede ser!° pensó desesperado. Tan solo tener que lidiar con todas esas chicas todos los días ya le parecía suficiente. Ahora sería peor ya que tambien tendría que hacerlo en su trabajo de medio tiempo!.

Pero entonces observó al pelirrojo que dormía profundamente en su cama. Todo lo que hacía por él...y es que en verdad lo amaba, ya no podía negarlo más. Si al llegar de un agotador día de trabajo lo encontraba a él esperándolo...entonces valía la pena. Sonrió.

'Satoshi' llamó el pelirrojo. El joven de pelo azul se paró enseguida y fue a su encuentro.

'¿Decime?' preguntó.

'Disculpá todo lo que te hice dejar' dijo muy serio.

'¿Lo que me hiciste dejar?' repitió sin entender de lo que hablaba.

'Tu herencia, tu casa, tu futuro en la policia' comenzó a enumerar Daisuke.

Satoshi sonrió.

°No hay duda de que estamos conectados° pensó y le dijo a Daisuke. 'Yo no tengo que disculparte de nada. Yo soy el que quiso dejar todo eso, ya no te preocupes más por nada' y diciéndole eso, le besó la frente.

Daisuke le sonrió.

'Muchas gracias' y diciéndo esto, se quedó dormido. Satoshi le retiró los cabellos que le tapaban los ojos mientras lo miraba con ternura.

'Gracias a vos'

**N.a:** Y llegamos al final. ¿qué no terminó en nada? eehhh...bueno...en realidad tengo pensado hacer un epílogo terminando las partes que quedaron medio inconclusas.

Espero que les haya gustado. Si todavía no dejaron ningún review por favor háganlo ahora para que sepa que leyeron el fic si? o y díganme si quieren que haga un epílogo plissss.

Tambien tengo pensado hacer un fic original, tengo un montón de ideas que me encantaría escribirlas.

**Reviews: **

**Nalle y Cia, hermi 17: **Muchas gracias porlos reviews.

**Kyoru: **gracias por haber dejado un review. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic.

**KaNiZa:**Yo tambien quería ver a Satoshi un poco más celoso, pero como ya dije no me dio el tiempo, pero prometo que en un fic futuro (porque supongo que seguro habrá) lo voy a hacer.

**fantasma de la niebla: **Quisiera pasarte el manga, pero no puedo porque mi scanner esta roto. Pero te mando un mail con una dirección en la que estan traduciéndo el manga (es que acá no me deja poner direcciones ni dirección de mails o ).

Como siempre digo, muchas gracias por leer.

**TatiaKa**


	16. Epílogo

**Aclaraciones:**la letra cursiva significa que alguien esta narrando.

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo:**

_**E**l tiempo transcurrió. Satoshi y Daisuke pasaron unos días en un hotel hasta que lograron alquilar un pequeño departamento._

_Satoshi trabaja medio tiempo en una heladería con Daisuke._

_Ya en el último año de escuela, decidieron contarles a todos sus amigos que ellos dos estaban saliendo. Nadie se sorprendió para nada, es más, Riku se limitó a decir un 'si si, ya lo sabíamos.'_

'¡Satoshi ya llegué!' saludó Daisuke al abrir la puerta del depto. Había estado trabajando un turno extra para poder darle una pequeña sorpresa a su novio.

El joven de pelo azul estaba haciendo la comida.

'Bienvenido' saludó al verlo llegar.

Daisuke se sacó el abrigo y le entregó un pequeño paquetito al de pelo azul.

'Feliz cumpleaños!' le dijo entregándoselo.

Satoshi dejó de atender la comida un momento para prestarle atención al recién llegado.

'Muchas gracias' dijo agarrándo el presente. A continuación lo abrió: era una corbata azul oscuro.

'¿Te gusta?' preguntó Daisuke.

'Sí' contestó dandole un beso. 'Es mi color preferido' agregó. Se dio vuelta y apagó el fuego. '¿Qué vas a hacer?' preguntó el joven pelirrojo al verlo.

'No quiero que el depto. se queme' contestó con una sonrisa juguetona. '¿Sabes qué me gustaría aún más?' preguntó dándose vuelta, pero el pelirrojo al ver las intenciones de su amante, ya no estaba allí.

'¿Bailar?' preguntó mientras ponía play.

'...'°Siempre hace lo mismo°'...no me refería a eso' djio en voz baja.  
Daisuke lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó unos poco metros más adelante donde había espacio para bailar.

Juntos comenzaron a danzar al compás de "In de Moonlight". Satoshi guiaba a Daisuke quien le había enseñado a bailar hacía poco tiempo. Daisuke apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Hiwatari mientras se dejaba llevar por la música. Sin saber cómo, el pelirrojo cayó sobre la cama que se encontraba en el cuarto.

'Satoshi no vale' se quejó Daisuke divertido.

'Es mi cumpleaños' le recordó el joven de pelo azul por si acaso Daisuke se quería parar. Inmediatamente encerró al joven entre la cama y su cuerpo y comenzó a levantarle la remera mientras besaba su cuello. Daisuke no pudo evitar escapar un gemido de su interior y se sonrrojó al instante. Satoshi sonrió al comprobar que a su amante le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo y continuó. Una vez que terminó de levantarle dicha remera, desplazó lentamente sus labios hasta los pezones de Daisuke a los cuales comenzó a lamer lentamente hasta que éstos se pusieron duros. Daisuke decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo tambien por lo cual le quitó la remera a Satoshi.

Pero el joven de cabellos azules siempre quería llevarle la delantera en ese tipo de cosas asi que cuando le terminaron de sacarle la parte de arriba, él ya estaba deslizando una mano hacia el pantalón de Daisuke quien dejó escapar otro gemido al saber lo que se acecaba. Satoshi desprendió los pantalones de su amante e inrodujo una de las manos hacia el miembro de Daisuke. Lo agarró y comenzó a frotarlo al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia el rostro de Daisuke para ver su reacción la cual lo exitó bastante más. El miembro de Satoshi se erectó. Satoshi sacó su mano de la ropa interior del joven pelirrojo y se acercó para besarlo. Daisuke aprobechó la oportunidad y comenzó a sacarle el pantalon.

'¿Ya querés hacerlo?' preguntó Satoshi al sentir las manos de su amante deslizándose por sus caderas.

'Sí. Quiero ser tuyo una vez más' le susurró Daisuke en el oido.  
Cuando ambos ya estubieron completamente desnudos, Satoshi entrelazó sus manos con las de Daisuke por unos segundos mientras lo besaba y luego le preguntó:

'¿Estas listo'

'Sí' respondió Daisuke al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se tenzaba un poco. Satoshi deslizó uno de sus dedos en el interior de Daisuke...luego otro...hasta que creyó que ya era el momento adecuado. Cuando el joven de pelo azul sacó sus dedos, Daisuke ejerció un poco más de presión sobre los brazos de su amante, de los que estaba agarrado.

'Confia en mí' le dijo casi en un susurró antes de introducirse en él.

Daisuke se agarró de los brazos de su amante más fuerte que nunca. Podía sentir un dolor al principio que se iba convirtiendo lentamente en placer. Satoshi comenzó a moverse dentro de Daisuke al mismo tiempo que ambos formaban una melodía con sus gemidos. Satoshi llegó al momento del éxtasis y derramó su líquido dentro de su amante para luego salirse de él. Daisuke lo abrazó una vez más con todas sus fuerzas (las que le quedaban :P).

'Te amo Satoshi' le dijo con una voz muy dulce.

'Yo tambien te amo Daisuke' respondió.

RINNNGGGG RINGGGG

O.O! reacción de ambos

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.Los dos se sorprendieron, estaban tan relajados (jeje ñ.ñ).

Daisuke se deslizó por encima de su amante y hechó un vistazo a la mesita de luz donde se encontraba el aparato.

'Adiviná' le dijo a Satoshi al ver el rastreador de llamadas.

'Emiko' dijo sin dudarlo con la misma cara que Daisuke.

_Emiko no apareció hasta dos años más tarde, cuando por fín logró entender que su hijo no estaba equivocado._

'Bingo!' bromeó Daisuke tomándo el teléfono que seguía sonando. 'Hola ma...si todo bien...si... si Satoshi esta haciendo la comida...ok...' 'Dice que te desea un feliz cumpleaños'

'Decile que gracias' contestó Hiwatari.

'dice que gracias...ok...besos ma...si ma...si...chau...si yo tambien te quiero' al terminar de decir lo último cortó y volvió a acomodarse al lado de Satoshi apollándo su cabeza en el pecho de éste.

Satoshi lo rodeó con un brazo. 'Me preguntó qué estará hiciendo Dark en este momento' dijo pensando.

'Seguro que anda con alguna chica en algún bar en Londres' bromeó Satoshi.

_Un día se enteraron de que era posible que Dark y Krad pudieran tener un cuerpo propio. Tras grandes esfuerzos, lograron robar la gema que hacía eso y Dark se volvió un ser totalmente independiente a Daisuke, al igual Krad de Satoshi._

_Los dos seres al final hicieron las paces y desaparecieron de la ciudad. A veces, Dark llama a Daisuke para saber que tal anda, no sin decirle que si "Ese comandante" le hace algo, que no dude en decírselo que él se va a encargar de todo._

'Jeje seguro' le siguió el chiste.

'Bueno, voy a bañarme y enseguida sigo con la comida' dijo poniéndose de pie.

'Satoshi' llamó el joven pelirrojo.

'¿Sí'

'¿puedo...acompañarte?' preguntó poniéndose totalmente colorado.

'Claro' respondió Satoshi sorprendido y al mismo tiempo contento por la pregunta de su amante.

Daisuke se puso de pie y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Satoshi quien lo esperaba.

_Así fue que dos familias que se odiaron por muchas generaciones, al fin dejaron sus peleas de lado y se unificaron. Los Hikari y los Niwa.  
_**-Fin -**

**

* * *

**N.A.:Oh my... toda roja de la vergüenza no me pregunten cómo fue que me salió escribir el lemon...ni siquiera yo lo se. Espero que les guste (aunque a mi me dio medio la impresión de que parecía más una carrera...ehhh no me hagan caso n.nU) 

Ahora si que ya que hice este esfuerzo van a tener que dejarme más reviews! ajajajajajaja. Quiero uno por lector! jajaja

O.O Pero qué cambiado que esta Dais, esta hecho un...ehh como decirlo...sinvergüenza XD jajaja

Acá termina este fic que espero que les haya gustado hasta el final.  
Creo que el epílogo salió medio loco por así decirlo. No pude evitar la parte cómica, sino me parecía medio pesado.

Otra cosita: con respecto a mi otro fic de D.N.Angel "Vampiros en la Noche" ayer se me dio por ver los reviews y descubrí que había nuevos. Muchas gracias!. Quiero hacer una continuación ya que, es cierto, quedó bastante inconcluso. Así que quien sabe si el próximo fic de Dn que hago no es la continuación.  
Tambien podría hacer uno de Fushigi Yûgi. Me quedé re contenta al ver que al parecer **SPOILER+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **se besan Suboshi y Amiboshi!. Incesto incesto! (no es que me guste, pero tampoco que me disguste XD) nah, es que, si no me equivoco (porque son los dos iguales vio?), Amiboshi le da un líquido a su hermano y le dice que se lo tome, que de esa forma va a olvidar todo y van a poder vivir los dos juntos sin preocuparse de Seiryuu y de Suzaku. Suboshi agarra el frasco donde estaba y empieza a tomarlo, pero en vez de tragarlo, se lo hace tomar a su hermano! o.O. Ok, ok, no se besan, pero la cosa es que sus labios tienen contacto XD)

Gracias otra vez (¿qué nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo? ..) y nos leemos en otra ocasión.

**TatiaKa**

p.d:(Que loca que estoy hoy XDDDDDDD)


End file.
